Baka Onii-chan!
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Cross y Tiedoll han consumado su amor, ahora viven en la misma casa con... ¡sus hijos! Allen y Kanda tendrán que aprender a vivir como hermanos. Fic de bajo presupuesto. YULLEN
1. Chapter 1

**Baka Onii-chan!**

**por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, yullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Desde que vivían juntos, los accidentes nos se hicieron esperar. Los primeros días, Tiedoll había hecho la colada y su calzones se habían mezclado. Por alguna razón todo se tiñó de rosa por culpa de una tanga de origen desconocido. Allen había comido toda la soba de una vez y las discusiones no se hicieron esperar... casos menores, para ser sinceros, pero como podía esperarse de una familia recién formada, con padres como Tiedoll y Cross más dos adolescentes, venía lo peor.

Kanda veía su porno pensando que estaba solo en casa cuando Allen llegó y lo encontró en pleno toqueteo. El Moyashi abrió la puerta porque también era su cuarto. Kanda pensaba que llegaría más tarde. Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero la torpeza que le causó la sorpresa del momento le quitaba velocidad. Kanda corrió y tomó la almohada para cubrirse y le gritó que saliera. Cuando Allen por fin lo logra, está más que claro que le vio todo.

Esa tarde habría cerros de comida en la mesa y muchos platos sucios para lavar, Kanda lava y el Moyashi seca.

Allen no piensa en dormir en la misma habitación que Kanda y más cuando le vio taparse las partes con su almohada.

El extraño encuentro en la habitación ha causado un ambiente mucho más pesado que antes. Kanda está molesto por la falta de privacidad en la casa. A la mañana siguiente acude al viejo para hablarle seriamente sobre el tema de la independencia: que ya está grande, que ya necesita su espacio, que no puede convivir con el Moyashi, que el Moyashi se comió todo el tempura que había cocinado para la comida, que sus calzones eran rosas. Tiedoll lo ve calma y dice que esos inconvenientes son naturales entre hermanos.

Allen deja su almohada en una esquina de la habitación. Ve que Kanda vuelve molesto de hablar con su padre pero aún así no repara en reclamarle acerca de que cambie la funda de su almohada por una limpia. Kanda se niega y Allen querrá quejarse pero no tiene con quien porque Cross solo lo mandará al demonio.

Harto de las demandas de Allen, Kanda toma la almohada y se lanza sobre él tratando de asfixiarlo mientras reclama que debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Allen comienza a quejarse desesperadamente diciendo que le esta restregando sus cochinas partes en la cara, el Moyashi lo tratará de golpear y dará en la entrepierna gritando "Kanda Hentai!"

Kanda se agarra los bajos y cae al suelo quejándose. Alma entra ante sospechosa escena pues Allen está sobre Kanda, frotándose los bajos con la almohada preparándola para asfixiarlo de vuelta. Se quedan paralizados y sobre todo Kanda que comenzara a tartamudear, Allen ni sabe quién es ella pero igual se avergüenza y suelta la almohada. Alma se presenta como su osananajimi -amiga de la infancia- diciéndole que le trae un bento a Kanda ya que siempre come de la cafetería y que lo viene a recoger para ir juntos a clases.

Allen se queda allí viendo como Kanda no trata de manera grosera a Alma y debe ser porque es chica, pero igual comienza a sentir celos, porque Kanda es su onii-chan y ni con él trata de ser considerado.

Alma saluda amablemente a Allen y tomando de la manga a Kanda, para apresurarlo, salen de la habitación. Sin embargo, ella se detiene y pregunta si deben esperar a su hermanito, Kanda habla con desdén y le resta importancia al Moyashi. Se van juntos.

Antes de ir a la escuela, pasa a dejar en la lavadora su almohada pensando entre muecas que frotarse los bajos con la misma almohada que tocó los de Kanda era una versión R18 de un beso indirecto. El Moyashi se sonroja y se da cuenta que se le hace tarde y Kanda no le esperó para nada, se apresura mientras Tiedoll amablemente le deja una tostada para el camino y se va corriendo lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Kanda y Alma a lo lejos pero choca inesperadamente en un cruce y cae al suelo quejándose ruidosamente y con las piernas abiertas frente a un joven pelirrojo.

Kanda escucha el choque y ve al Moyashi mostrándole todo a un desconocido. Murmurará calificando de trucos baratos de seducción eso de caerse y mostrar todo. Mira a Allen con la ceja levantada y burlándose de su caída, sin embargo se sorprende al ver que su coqueteo funcionó y el tipo le ayuda a levantarse.

Allen acepta la ayuda del desconocido sonriéndole con amabilidad, el pelirrojo se presenta como Lavi y se disculpa por lo sucedido y porque su tostada ha caído al suelo pero a cambio le regala la suya bajo la atenta mirada de Kanda quien ve como el Moyashi acepta y muerde donde ese tipo mordió, ¡era un beso indirecto! pero Allen no se da cuenta porque solo quiere comer.

Alma trata de llamar la atención de Kanda pero ve que está demasiado enfocado en su hermanito. Le toma la mano a Kanda, entrelaza sus dedos y frota un poco con el pulgar mientras le sonríe. Él voltea al sentir el contacto. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, sus sentimientos por Alma se pusieron en pausa. Recién hace dos meses (antes de saber que su padre estaba comprometido con Cross), estaba buscando el exacto momento para decirle a Alma lo que sentía. Ambos intuían lo que sucedería, tantos años de conocerse, tantos abrazos y caricias amistosas que comenzaban a causar cierto cosquilleo en sus corazones...

Pero ahora no tenía claro lo que debía hacer y no sabía por qué.

Allen ve a Kanda y Alma, como ella le toma la mano siente una punzada en su pecho, se da cuenta que ella es muy cercana y ni él que era su hermano postizo llegaría a ese nivel de confianza. Se dan cuenta que ya van tarde y se apresuran a llegar a clases, el día pasa rápido y en el receso no puede evitar ver a Kanda que es muy popular pero igual esta con Alma -como siempre- comienza a darse cuenta que nunca le podría ganar a la amiga de la infancia y tener un lugar en el corazón de Kanda. En la tarde llueve y Allen se da cuenta de que ha olvidado su paraguas así que se va bajo la lluvia imaginando como Alma y Kanda comparten el suyo y llega empapado a casa.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado el fic ¡muchas gracias por pasar a leerlo! Por cierto, Kanda tendrá un rival de amores en su romance con el moyashi ¿quién será? a) Lavi, b) un noah o c) Johnny. Bakanda tendrá que luchar por su hermanito ;D. Dejen sus respuestas en un review, su opinión es importante y me hace feliz. Y si no dejan review… Kanda se irá con Alma.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, Yullen y algunos desnudos poco descriptivos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

En la entrada de la casa están Tiedoll y Kanda, discutiendo mientras el viejo sostiene su paraguas olvidado.

- Llévaselo a Allen-chan! se un buen hermano, debe estar esperando que la lluvia pare.

-Ni hablar, que se las arregle como pueda.

Kanda mira sobre su hombro y se da cuenta que Allen ha llegado hecho una sopa.

- Ahí tienes, ya llegó el Moyashi.

- ¡Es Allen! - dijo en automático. Pero no le había caído nada bien la falta de interés en ayudarlo.

Comprendía que apenas se conocían y sus encuentros eran más que nada, explosivos. Pero quería que parara, quería pedir tregua. Si iba a vivir con él un buen tiempo, por lo menos llevar la fiesta tranquila. ¿Cuál sería la mejor ofrenda de paz?

Allen saludó a Tiedoll que estaba preocupado pero le dijo que estaba bien se cambiaría y tomaría un baño. Ni siquiera se molesto en ver a Kanda, sentía que si le veía ahora esos recuerdos de la mañana volverían para hacerle sentir mal. Se fue a dar un baño caliente, se quedo en la tina un buen rato tratando de despejar su mente hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta, era Kanda diciendo que entraría para dejarle una toalla.

Se quedó de piedra y de inmediato, a pesar de que la cortina no dejaba ver nada dentro de la regadera, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la puerta. Gritó un "pasa" y se quedó muy quieto para escuchar los movimientos de Kanda sobre el sonido de la caída de agua. Unos segundos después, la puerta se cerró. Ligeramente apartó la cortina, la toalla se encontraba desordenada sobre el lavamanos indicando que Kanda la había lanzado sin cuidado. Seguramente esto había sido obra de Tiedoll. Estaba visto que por su cuenta, jamás tendría atenciones con él.

Terminó de bañarse y tomó la toalla deteniéndose a olerla cuando secaba su rostro. No encontró más que el aroma regular del suavizante. Salió del baño y cuando llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Kanda. No había llamado antes, y se decepcionó un poco al ver que no había nadie. Sobre la cama de su hermano se encontraba su almohada recién lavada, Tiedoll debió haberse confundido.

Tomó la almohada y viendo que estaba solo la apretó contra su pecho llamando idiota a su "onii-chan" recordando que era esa donde Kanda se había frotado, olía a suavizante pero trataba de imaginar que era el aroma de Kanda. Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

Kanda entró a la habitación un tiempo después, se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirando a Allen dormido en toalla, con los muslos convenientemente posicionados de modo que esta se había subido demasiado. Tragó saliva y se sorprendió de su admiración por esas piernas. Su nuevo hermano tenía cara de niño, un rostro tan ambiguo como el de él, fácilmente confundirían a ese mocoso con una niña. Pero sus brazos, esos que rodeaban la almohada de la discordia, indicaban que era un chico fortalecido y que la zona que cubría la tela tendría tantos músculos como los de él. Las piernas y la cara, entonces, eran los únicos recursos que podían impulsarlo a pensar que era una niña. Cerró la ventana, se dijo a sí mismo que era como precaución por si la lluvia entraba y no porque deseara proteger al Moyashi. Dudó en quedarse, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a jugar con el celular. Era su habitación también, si el desfiguroso Moyashi pretendía exponerse no le importaría, no le daría la satisfacción de echarlo del lugar.

Comenzó a despertar al oír un sonido extraño, abrió sus ojos viendo a Kanda del otro lado de la cama con su celular, parecía muy concentrado, estaba algo somnoliento pero se despertó de golpe al recordar que no se había cambiado de ropa, ni siquiera tenía ropa interior, se puso de pie y Kanda no dijo nada, parecía muy concentrado en lo suyo. Prefirió que entonces siguiera así para buscar algo que ponerse, buscó en sus cajones un bóxer pero no los encontraba por ningún lado, no tuvo más opción que preguntarle a Kanda donde estaba su ropa interior, el muy bastardo le dijo que estaba en los cajones de arriba.

- La tiré a la basura - declaró en broma, pero con el tono serio que había puesto, Allen se alarmó y comenzó a injuriarlo.

Kanda había mirado de reojo como la toalla andaba por las caderas y dejaba ver ligeramente la raya del trasero del Moyashi. Sonrió con malicia esperando el siguiente movimiento de su compañero de cuarto.

Allen se dio cuenta de la burla. Se quitó la toalla y se la frotó en la cara a Kanda finalizando así la pelea de la mañana pero empezando otra. Había olvidado que tenía todo de fuera. Dejó a Kanda insultándolo, abrió el cajón y tomó los primeros bóxers que encontró, lógicamente de Kanda.

Se los iba a colocar cuando Kanda tiro de su brazo con fuerza en busca de venganza pero sus piernas se enredaron con el bóxer a medio poner y cayó encima de él.

Como era de esperarse, sus miembros quedarían justo encima uno del otro. Allen rozaba con la tela, se movió sin evitar el roce y que una corriente cálida subiera de la zona a su rostro.

Kanda jamás hubiera imaginado tal situación.

-Bájate... muy despacio, no te atrevas a frotarte

-¿Crees que quiero tocarte? ¡Que estoy así por gusto? Bakanda!

- ¿Te desnudas frente a mí y crees que te consideraré inocente? ¡Moyashi ofrecido!

Su rostro se sonrojo de la indignación

- ¿Pero quién te has creído, idiota? ¡Además eras tú el que en la mañana se estaba tocando y se frotó mi almohada en sus partes!- le gritó.

No soportaba esa situación se levanto con cuidado para evitar rosarse con la entrepierna de Kanda para colocarse la ropa interior de manera adecuada.

-¿Piensas que me tocaba pensando en ti? ¡já! ¡Yo no soy el pervertido que ha tomado la ropa interior de otro! ¡Quítatelos, son míos!

-¡No! dame mi ropa primero - exigió molesto

Kanda comenzó un forcejeo para intentar quitarle el bóxer, lo tiró al piso y entre pataleos y puñetazos trató de sacárselo de encima. Kanda logró bajarle un tramo dejando salir un poco de su miembro. Allen, al darse cuenta lo subió de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vaya, así que también eres blanco ahí... pensaba que teñías tu cabezota de Moyashi inútil.

Un violento sonrojo apareció en él paralizándolo y permitiendo a Kanda sacarle el bóxer de una vez.

Se quedo allí avergonzado viendo como Kanda habla reclamado la ropa interior, ahora se burlaba de su albinismo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para darle un puñetazo directo al rostro de Kanda y tomó la toalla que estaba tirada en suelo

- Eres de lo peor - unas finas lágrimas salieron sus ojos mientras se marchaba de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.

¿Qué lo había ofendido? era un juego nada más. Tomó sus bóxer y dudando los olió un poco... tenían algo ¿Era el aroma del Moyashi? Los lanzó al cesto de la ropa sucia como primer impulso.

Como pudo se regreso al baño y se encerró no quería volver a la habitación donde estaba Kanda, su ropa estaba allí por lo que tarde o temprano debía volver, se colocó sobre la tapa del inodoro tratando de sacar de su mente todo lo que había pasado y las burlas de Kanda. Comenzó a ver a detalle el baño, todo era tan extraño y aun no se acostumbraba. Había un cepillo de dientes demás del suyo en el vaso donde solía dejarlo, y en el estante donde estaban sus productos para el cabello había un shampoo para cabello liso y sin caspa. Esa debía ser la fuente del olor tan peculiar de su nuevo hermano. Se sobresaltó al oír como tocaban la puerta con fuerza y trataban de girar la manilla. Se oían unos gritos del otro lado rápidamente reconoció la voz de Kanda exigiendo usar el baño.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes y no tuvo más opción que abrirle de mala gana.

- Tan desesperado estás Bakanda?! - le gritó al ver al otro con una expresión furiosa.

Tragó algo de saliva puesto que Kanda parecía que lo mataría ahí mismo. Lo sacó de un empujón diciéndole que se pusiera algo de ropa decente y que no metiera sus narices en sus cajones de ropa interior porque lo sabría, iba a reclamarle pero simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

De mala gana se fue a la habitación buscando en los cajones más altos su ropa que seguro ese bastardo había colocado allí a propósito, se vistió de manera adecuada y se echó en la cama.

Kanda regresó a la habitación viendo la mala cara que le dirigía Allen, lo estaba atravesando con mil cuchillos en su imaginación.

-Era un juego, idiota. Pero si te vas a poner sensible...

Tomó su mochila y salió. En la cocina le dejó una nota al viejo, estaría en casa de Alma, no tenía ganas de ver a Allen, capaz y le hacía un drama en ese momento.

Vio como el otro se iba desde la ventana, se alejaba con su mochila. Mordió su labio apretando la almohada contra su pecho. Ese idiota de Kanda onii-chan.

Bajó por instinto pero se detuvo ¿Qué iba a hacer? De pronto vio la nota que Kanda le había dejado a Tiedoll: se iba a casa de Alma. Se sintió aún peor de sólo ver como esa amiga de la infancia tenía más atención por parte de su hermano. Se encerró en su cuarto murmullando que no tendría que volver que se quedara con ella.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Antes de cualquier cosa, debo agradecerles por sus reviews ¡Me han encantado! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y escribirme a: **Yui Tori y dany. Mtzacuna**. Amor para ellas. Y a todos los demás ¿Qué esperan? Deseo conocer su opinión de este fic. Cada capítulo se lleva un pedacito de mi corazón ;D.

Por otro lado, pronto se descubrirá quien será el rival de amores de Kanda pero como bonus… no es Lavi jojojojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, Yullen, algo de perversión e introducción de nuevo personaje.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

Al día siguiente tal y como esperaba, Kanda no volvió en toda la noche. Tiedoll notó cierta preocupación en su rostro le dijo que no tendría de que preocuparse, Kanda ya se las habría arreglado. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para que Tiedoll no se preocupara por él y mucho menos pensara que se preocupaba por Kanda.

Tomó su mochila y se calzó para ir al instituto. No vio a Kanda el resto del día o más bien había evitado verle, tampoco se había acercado a su salón para ver si había llegado o no. Como fuese, debía estar bien porque estaba con Alma.

El sonido de una sola nota era lo único que resonaba en la sala de música donde solía venir a practicar, había enterrado con fuerza sus dedos en las teclas, estaba solo allí y no le importaba hacer algo de ruido, de pronto la puerta se había abierto.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez? - Neah había llegado tapándose los oídos.

- Suena como que la traes con alguien.

Allen se detuvo, luego dio unos teclazos más que provocaron reclamos de Neah.

- ¿Es culpa de tu onii-chan? - preguntó maliciosamente. Allen no respondió.

-Vamos a la cafetería, me muero de hambre. Deja de torturarnos un rato, luego te prometo devolverte a tu miseria solitaria.

En la cafetería, Allen se animó al saber que hoy había pizza, pidió todas las rebanadas que pudo y las usó como un entremés para el almuerzo que Tiedoll-san le había preparado. Si tenía apetito, las cosas no debían estar tan mal, Neah tomaba eso como indicador. Sin embargo, mientras comía la última rebanada de pizza, Vio a Kanda salir del tumulto de la cafetería con dos bebidas y dos vasos de ramen instantáneo. Su molestia no era Kanda, de hecho, casi le gustaban su impertinencia y sus enfrentamientos. Lo que le molestaba era la influencia que Alma tenía sobre él, porque ese ramen, no podía ser más que para esa chica. La única que lograba dulcificar sus actos.

¿Acaso estaba celoso? Sí, maldición ¡lo estaba! porque Kanda era su onii-chan! Le vio sentarse a lado de Alma y su mirada tuvo que bajar a su comida que de pronto se le había quitado el apetito.

- ¿Ese no es tu onii-chan? - preguntó Neah que se había fijado en la mirada tan directa que le había lanzado.

- Qué importa - dijo de mala gana levantándose.

- ¡¿Oye y no te vas a comer esto?! - simplemente dijo que no tenía hambre, Neah alzó una ceja viendo nuevamente en dirección a Kanda que comía ramen junto a una chica. Allen se había comenzado a marchar como pudo se tuvo que disculpar en la cafetería por la comida que acaban de dejar y fue tras el albino. Le siguió hasta la sala de música donde le vio recostarse sobre las teclas - El piano no es para dormir, si necesitas descansar ve a la enfermería - pero parecía que Allen le había ignorado y ni se movió un musculo.

-¿Por qué te pones así por ese idiota? Llevas semanas quejándote de todos los malos ratos que te hace pasar...

Allen no dijo nada, Neah se agachó llegando al nivel de Allen.

-Te gusta mucho ¿no? - Allen abrió los ojos ante tal declaración. Asintió ligeramente.  
Neah lo besó, breve pero con la presión suficiente para dejar un espacio cálido al retirarse.

- Jamás te verá de esa forma- Dijo su amigo esperando una reacción.

Aquello era un balde de agua fría y una puñalada a su corazón.

- Lo sé... - dijo en un susurro - ¿Por qué lo...? - quiso preguntar respecto a aquella repentina acción de su parte.

- Allen llevo mucho tiempo siendo tu amigo, soy tu amigo de la infancia, me gustas Allen - le dijo dejándolo en shock. Neah estaba enamorado de él? pero si Neah era su amigo de la infancia, como un hermano...Vio a Neah que tenía su vista fijamente en la suya pudo notar algo diferente a lo habitual y su rostro se sonrojó sin querer.

- no te gusto nada ¿cierto? - Rió ligeramente burlándose de sí mismo. Tomó a Allen levantándolo, lo besó de forma más insistente.

- ¿No has pensado que tal vez Kanda y Alma ya están saliendo juntos? - las manos de Neah obligaban a Allen a no separar el rostro del suyo.

Dejó de resistirse al oírle decir aquello. Claro que lo había pensado pero...

- Allen no puedes quedarte aquí sufriendo, yo puedo hacer feliz, te conozco mejor que nadie - le tomó de la mano.

- Neah...- le miró sorprendido no sabía que hacer o decirle, su mente comenzó a divagar sobre sus sentimientos por Neah, siempre había estado allí para él.

Mientras pasando solitariamente por el pasillo de los clubes ya que Alma había ido al baño pudo ver la puerta de la sala de música abierta, aunque no tenía por qué prestarle atención hasta que oyó el nombre de su "hermano".

Neah le sonrió.

-No tienes que responder ahora, sólo déjame mostrarte lo feliz que puedo hacerte.

Lo besó, esta vez, en el cuello, bajando poco a poco, abrazando su cintura y luego metiendo sus dedos entre el borde de la ropa interior y su piel.

Kanda entró sin pensar en lo que podía encontrar. Ahí estaba Allen, teniendo una escena sucia con un mocoso de su clase.

-No... Para - dijo Allen muy bajo y débil.

Kanda se dejó ver, los ojos del Moyashi estaban sobre él, no sabía si estaba sorprendido y avergonzado porque lo vieran de esa manera o si le pedía que interviniera. No era su problema.  
No lo era. Se repitió, dio un par de pasos atrás. Neah paró y lo miró sonriéndole mientras fingía que bajaba hacía la entrepierna de Allen para sacar su miembro.

Cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta el salón donde se vería con Alma y caminó hacia ella de inmediato.

-Alma... me gustas y... - le tomó las manos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Alma se había quedado impresionada viendo como Kanda había venido corriendo y decirle eso a ella de esa manera tan desesperada, vio los ojos suplicantes de Kanda cosa que le impresionó, pero a ella le gustaba Kanda todavía no lo podía creer, era como una especie de sueño para ella - Kanda, claro que me gustaría - un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Mientras, Allen estaba con Neah, le había terminado de golpear solo por instinto, Kanda se había ido viéndole así.

- Lo siento, Neah.

- No te preocupes, has hecho bien. He hecho algo que tu no querías - dijo tratando de reparar lo que había hecho.

- Neah yo... saldré contigo, tienes razón debo intentarlo al menos - trató de convencerse de lo que decía, Neah le tomó una de sus manos besándola.

- Entonces daré lo mejor de mi Allen.

Las clases terminaron y debía volver a casa, Neah había insistido en llevarle a casa en su bici, aceptó ocupando el asiento extra. Mientras Kanda vio como el Moyashi volvía a casa con "ese"

Kanda y Alma habían pasado las horas de clases que restaban entre sonrojos y miradas avergonzadas. Al final, se fueron juntos como siempre. Kanda tomó su mano tímidamente, aunque lo habían hecho muchas veces, ahora tenía un sentimientos distinto.

Caminaron bromeando, ambos incrédulos por lo que acababa de pasar. Justo en la esquina donde se separaban, Kanda paró y miró a Alma, la besó en la mejilla y se sonrieron. Ella estiró los brazos para tomar el rostro de Kanda y bajarlo, lo besó y fue correspondida. El besos se prolongó, de detenían y volvían a empezar. Siempre lento y dulce.

Allen paseaba en la bicicleta de Neah tomado de su cintura. Llegó a esa esquina durante uno de esos besos.

Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta la mirada de Kanda y la de Allen se encontraron, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado y finas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Allen, giró su rostro escondiéndolo en la espalda de Neah y todo volvió a fluir con normalidad sintiendo el viento alborotar sus cabellos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo supo que había llegado a casa cuando Neah le había avisado algo preocupado.

- ¿Allen? ya llegamos...

Allen se abrazó con fuerza a él y Neah se sonrojó al sentir como se aferraba a él. De pronto Allen se fue soltando poco a poco bajándose de la bici pidiendo disculpas por eso.

- No pasa nada - dijo viéndole notando cierta humedad, por lo que pasó su mano limpiando el rastro - Vamos arregla esa cara, me gusta más cuando sonríes - Allen alzó la mirada aguantando las ganas de llorar que sentía. - Haré algo de magia, cierra los ojos - Allen algo dudoso los cerró esperando lo que fuese que Neah iba a hacer.

Contrario a la pasión manifestada en el salón de música, Neah besó los párpados de Allen, luego la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus labios. El cielo estaba nublado, Neah dio un respingo cuando sintió una gota de lluvia caer en su cabeza.

-Debo irme - lo abrazó fuerte y besó su mejilla - comenzará a llover.

- ¡No!... quédate - lo tomó de la mano, Neah se quedó sorprendido.

- Mejor ven a mi casa - pidió él.

Allen asintió y volvió a subir a la bicicleta. No quería quedarse sólo en esa casa, menos con Kanda por llegar.

Se subió de vuelta a la bicicleta de Neah aferrándose nuevamente a su torso pero esta vez un poco más tranquilo, Neah se puso en marcha. Mientras llegaba Kanda vio como el ese tipo besaba el rostro de su "hermano" no supo bien de que hablaban pero Allen se había vuelto a subir a la bicicleta de ese idiota y marchado junto con él, se quedo en la entrada de su casa viéndoles desaparecer. Con un ligero gesto de molestia entro a casa, ¿de qué se molestaba? se supone que debería estar más que feliz porque hoy había besado a Alma, ese mocoso no debía arruinarle su día. Subió a su habitación y vio inmediatamente las cosas del Moyashi, fue a su cama y arrojo contra la puerta la almohada del otro y se echó en la cama a sus mensajes de texto.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Se ha revelado la identidad del rival de Kanda, ¿a qué no se lo esperaban? jujuju ahora vendrá el suffering para nuestros queridos protagonistas, por idiotas.

Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo de verdad, he tenido graves dificultades para publicar, el internet no me iba, y mi amiga se había llevado mi libreta donde escribo los caps antes de pasarlos ;-;

Muchas gracias a **Yui Tori y dany. Mtzacuna**. quienes han apoyado el fic, y a **Midori** que es una ternura.

Besos y abrazos para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yaoi, yullen, toqueteos, celos, muerte… destrucción**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Llegó la noche y Allen no volvía. A la hora de la cena, el viejo preguntó por él pero bastó con encogerse de hombros para que desistiera. Aunque, claro, Kanda sabía perfectamente que estaba por ahí satisfaciendo sus bajos instintos con el fulano ese.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Allen Walker con esa cara de inocencia...

Volvió a su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en el modo en que se estaba dejando tocar por ese chico.

¿Y Alma?

Hoy había conseguido lo que deseo por mucho tiempo y no estaba contento.

Se sentó en la cama de Allen y olió las sábanas, tomó la camiseta que usaba como parte del pijama y también la olió. De pronto era mucho más emocionante oler eso que el definido aroma a flores de Alma.

¿Qué demonios pensaba? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Soltó la prenda y la dejó donde la encontró.

- Maldito Moyashi - se echó a dormir pero antes oyó un extraño sonido abajo, sus sentidos se agudizaron escuchando lo que parecía ser la voz de Cross y luego la voz del Moyashi, ¿El mocoso había vuelto? seguro Marian le debía estar dando una reprimenda pensó, salió de la habitación y se acercó a las escaleras con precaución para oír mejor.

- Lamento las molestias que te haya causado este mocoso - escuchó decir a Marian con un tono algo calmado, ¿Acaso se lo decía a su padre? ¿No sería una escenita? quiso darse vuelta pero otra voz desconocida o más bien familiar se escuchó.

- No es nada señor Marian, sabe que siempre me esfuerzo por cuidar de Allen - era ese bastardo ¿Qué hacía allí? alzó una ceja.

- Neah no hables de mí como si fuera un niño. Ah, Tiedoll-san él es Neah es un amigo de la infancia al que le tengo mucho aprecio - ese maldito Moyashi ya traía a ese bastardo a casa, era claro el aprecio que le tenía, rodó los ojos.

Bajó fingiendo que iba a la cocina. Deseaba romper esa aura de "encantado de conocerte" que tenía su nueva familia.

- ¡Oh! Yuu, ven a conocer al amigo de Allen-chan

Kanda saludo a la fuerza y siguió su camino.

Neah lo observó tan detenidamente como pudo, ese era su rival...

Kanda pasó como si nada buscando un vaso donde servirse un poco de agua.

- Bueno ya me tengo que retirar - dijo cortésmente. Vio al Moyashi acompañarle afuera, Tiedoll parecía emocionado de haber conocido a ese idiota diciendo que era un muchacho amable y Cross tenía una expresión tranquila como si ese muchacho tuviera toda su confianza. No era para menos siendo amigo de la infancia del Moyashi.

Allen regresó a la cocina y se volvió a disculpar por ni haber avisado que iba a llegar tarde y de paso cenar en casa de Neah, tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos a modo de reproche.

Subió a su habitación y poco después llego el albino cerrando la puerta con cuidado buscando su pijama en los cajones.

No pudo quedarse callado y tuvo que decirle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Y entonces ¿Te la has pasado bien con ese sujeto? Pensé que eras de los que se quedaban a dormir después hacerlo.

Allen suspiró, debería sentirse arrinconado, pero esa tarde con Neah lo había calmado de modo que podía enfrentar a Kanda (mientras no lo viera con Alma, claro).

- Sí, la pasé muy bien. Quizá deberías pedirle algunos consejos a Neah. Para que puedas dejar de masturbarte y por fin tener algo con Alma.

Se quedó boca abierta procesando lo que ese Moyashi le había dicho, ¿De dónde había sacado la confianza para decirle eso? debía ser obra de ese bastardo. Frunció el ceño molesto, no se pensaba quedar callado.

- Parece que ese imbécil te dio tan duro que te dejó más idiota de lo que ya eras. Además lo que haga con mi pene no es de tu incumbencia y mucho menos mi relación con Alma.

- Me incumbe si lo haces en mi habitación.

Comenzó a cambiarse ignorando a Kanda a pesar de los insultos que este pronunciaba y no lo miró.

Ese Moyashi se había vuelto un insolente, ahora lo ignoraba para cambiarse allí, de espaldas, frente suyo y ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba mirándolo tan atento? al demonio, estaba mirando con todo el descaro del mundo, como si escaneara su cuerpo en búsqueda de alguna evidencia. O quizá ¿Quería asegurarse de no ver nada allí?

- ¿Qué tanto miras Bakanda? pensé que ayer habías visto más que suficiente de mi - dijo de mala gana colocándose la camisa de la pijama.

Desvió la mirada diciéndole que no tenía tiempo para verle. Allen le vio algo preocupado su relación como "hermanos" no hacía más que ir de mal en peor y eso no lo podía permitir mientras viviesen bajo el mismo techo.

- Escucha Kanda, creo que deberíamos dejar algo claro.

Kanda se desnudó y tomó la toalla para darse un baño, se había asegurado de mostrarle todo al moyashi. Salió de la habitación y entró a la regadera.

Era un sábado por la mañana, Tiedoll encontró a Kanda meditando en el jardín y le encargó que hiciera las compras en el supermercado, le dio la lista y le pidió que llevara a Allen, para fortalecer sus lazos fraternales. Parecía una broma, ellos que no se querían ni hablar y el viejo que los quería tener juntos a fuerza. Al final buscó al Moyashi que después de verle con cara de incredulidad accedió a ir con él por las compras, solo porque Tiedoll lo había pedido.

Fueron al supermercado más cercano y buscó un carrito donde colocar los artículos de la lista. Sin llegar a pelear Kanda le había pasado la lista mientras solo se dedicaba a empujar el carrito.

Vio al Moyashi concentrado en las compras colocando las cosas que iba encontrado, lo miró fijamente. Desde aquella noche no le había dirigido la palabra y él tampoco. Su relación con Alma avanzaba pero de cierta manera se sentía como si su cuerpo pesara estando con ella. Era cariñosa tal y como siempre anheló, y ahora hacían más cosas juntos pero su mente seguía estando en otro lado. No podía evitar fijarse en el Moyashi, siempre hiendo con Neah de vuelta a casa e incluso sonriendo a su lado. Si el mocoso era feliz ¿Por qué demonios él no lo era del todo?

- ¡Kanda! - escuchó que le llamaba.

- ¿Qué?

- Te preguntaba qué marca de soba es la que vas a llevar.

Kanda se acercó, tomó una torre de paquetes y las lanzó al carrito.

Allen se vio tentado a preguntarle por qué solo comía fideos o tempura, pero no tenía ganas de que otra conversación terminara en pelea.

Llegaron al pasillo de golosinas y no se pudo resistir a tomar algunas galletas y caramelos.

-Tsk... Como un niño pequeño -murmuró Kanda. Recordó que esas galletas con malvavisco que estaban en la estantería superior le gustaban mucho a Alma, las tomó y puso en el carrito pensando que sería un buen detalle para compensarla por los días en los que parecía ausente.

Sin embargo lo perturbaba que inconscientemente tratara de buscar su perdón y por un segundo pensó si no se había apresurado al declararse, al final, las cosas no estaban resultando tan satisfactorias como él había imaginado. Desde hace unos días, Alma profundizaba disimuladamente los besos cuando estaban a solas. Sentía que quería algo más pero no se atrevía a progresar por respeto y porque algo en él no estaba en paz. Allen ya había intimado con ese tal Neah, si el gusano podía, él también.

O eso suponía, porque a qué más habría de ir el Moyashi a casa de Neah. Además la impresión que le había dado ese tipo el día que los había visto en la sala de música era de no ser muy tranquilo y aunque el Moyashi no dijera nada seguramente algo había ocurrido. Vio a Allen tomando algunas galletas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de pasearse por el pasillo de dulces, terminaron de comprar lo que faltaba y se dirigieron a pagar. Ambos se terminaron repartiendo las compras para volver a casa.

Allen parecía un tanto incomodo, tampoco quería volver a casa sin dirigirle alguna palabra a Kanda, debía tratar al menos de hablar algo con él que no se lo tomara como una ofensa... difícil.

De pronto, Allen oyó su teléfono, era el timbre de mensajes, se detuvo un momento para ver de qué se trataba. Casi se le caen de las manos las bolsas.

"Qué te parece, te he decidido postular a un concurso local piano"

* * *

**Notas:** Han sido días desastrosos, pero me he dado tiempo de actualizar más rápido gracias a la energía que me brindan sus reviews. Pienso en que el año avanza y cada vez debe estar más cerca la actualización de Hoshino! Me duelen los pies… ay ToT.

Agradezco su tiempo para dejar reviews a , Hagane Yuuki (siempre fieles), Akkira Nala, Nahira-chan , GatitaKukaku y Guest. Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo de transición, pronto vendrán increíbles sorpresas!. Abrazos a todos ;D.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yaoi, yullen, Neah, Alma. **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

- ¡Nooo! es decir, ¡NO!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kanda se quedó quieto observando la reacción de alarma de Allen.

- Eres bueno, estoy seguro que ganarás.- dijo Neah con ánimos.

- No, tenemos que hablar de esto ven a mi casa, yo llegaré en un rato.

Al llegar, dejaron las compras y las acomodaron silenciosamente. Allen estaba inquieto y Kanda pensó por un momento que quizá Neah había llamado para romper.

Cuando Neah llegó y Allen lo hizo pasar a la sala, él se quedó en las escaleras para escuchar, sin embargo la plática no fue satisfactoria para él. Estaba ¿decepcionado? Un concurso de piano y él casi con el corazón dando saltos porque Allen rompería con Neah sus sospechas fueron erróneas.

- Tengo al menos un mes sin tocar.

- Es momento de que lo hagas, debes presentar una composición original y un cover.

- Como están las cosas... no tengo cabeza para hacer una canción.

-Te falta inspiración? - preguntó Neah - Yo te puedo dar toda la que necesites - y de inmediato llegaron a la escalera algunos sonidos de besos.

Aquello le estaba sacando de quicio. - No hagas eso aquí, sabes bien que... - el Moyashi parecía avergonzado al menos pero eso significaba que solo le pedía que parara porque sabía que él estaba allí.

- Esta bien ¿y que dices?

- Lo pensare la verdad, se vienen los exámenes del corte y sabes que no es fácil componer.

- Ya te dije que te ayudaré en todo - tomó su mano. Escuchó como Allen le agradecía.

Se fue a su habitación, desde la ventana vio como ese bastardo se despedía de Allen, dio cuenta regresiva para que el Moyashi entrara a la habitación con esa alegría suya, comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, pudo ver un cuaderno extraño que no le había visto nunca. Allen se dio cuenta de que era observado y le dirigió la mirada un tanto más relajado, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde con ese cuaderno en sus manos del que pudo detallar unas cuantas notas musicales.

Después de un rato repasando su cuaderno de música en la búsqueda de una canción que pudiera arreglar para el concurso se tiró en la cama y se frotó la cara.

- Si vas a participar hazlo porque lo deseas no porque él te lo haya pedido.

Vio algo impresionado a Kanda, más que todo era porque seguramente había escuchado todo.

- Debería ser así, quisiera intentarlo al menos, solo que no estoy seguro de que mi destreza sea la mejor como para competir. - Kanda alzó una ceja.

La verdad era que desconocía por completo los hobbies del Moyashi así que conocer acerca de eso le resultaba un tanto extraño, pero no le disgustaba.

- Si se ha atrevido a inscribirte al menos debes saber tocar - dijo evitando mencionar el nombre o cualquier calificativo con respecto a Neah.

- Pues si se, he estado aprendiendo piano desde los cinco años... - entonces no comprendía la inseguridad del Moyashi al respecto.

- Eres idiota. - se acostó de nuevo y le dio la espalda.

Allen se levantó extrañado y fue abajo, al armario de su padre, donde habían guardado el teclado que usaba para practicar. Jamás habían tenido espacio ni mucho menos dinero suficiente para un piano, con todas las deudas de su padre era imposible. Había tenido que guardar su teclado, además, por causa de la nueva cama de Kanda.

Entró en la habitación de nuevo y colocó la base con el teclado a un lado de su cama de modo que podía permanecer sentado. Encendió y comenzó tocando alguna canción que sabía hasta inconsciente.

Kanda escuchó atento aunque sin dar la cara. Era vital, calmado, bastante agradable. Reconoció al canción y era perfecta a pesar de tener el extraño sonido del teclado.

Se quedo concentrado dejando que sus manos se movieran por el teclado era reconfortante tocar una pieza, pero esa era una pieza que solo estaba imitando, tenía que pensar en algo propio, original. Terminó la pieza quedándose pensativo, ¿que tipo de composición podría hacer? Kanda le escuchó detenerse, la verdad sabia tocar no entendía porque se inquietaba tanto. Sacó su teléfono viendo que Alma le comentaba acerca del día tan ajetreado que tenia con su familia comprando pintura para la nueva decoración de su sala. Siguió bajando en su mensaje hasta que vio una pregunta que no se esperaba de ella ¿o sí?

" ¿Y hoy como te llevas con Allen? Deberías tratar de llevarte bien con "hermanito" Yuu".

Alma quizás no tenía idea de lo que preguntaba, claro que era típico de ella querer saber que estaba bien y que hacia un gran esfuerzo para solo pasarle por encima pensando en el Moyashi.

Vio a Allen comenzando a apuntar en el cuaderno, pudo verlo a detalle dándose cuenta que era un cuaderno pentagramado. Anotaba algunas cosas muy concentrado en lo que hacía y luego se dedicó a negar con la cabeza comenzando a borrar. Diciéndose que solo tenía una semana para tener esa pieza.

La semana entera la pasó practicando, escribiendo en su cuaderno y borrando, la canción nueva tomaba forma después de días con intenso trabajo.  
Kanda no salía mucho de la habitación, en cuanto llegaban de clases, se quedaba haciendo la tarea o mensajeando ahí. Allen pensaba que era porque pronto llegarían los finales, pero en realidad, por raro que pareciera, Kanda quería quedarse para escucharlo. Por supuesto, sólo salía del lugar cuando Neah iba a casa para escuchar los avances de Allen.

-Estoy nervioso - le dijo Allen

- Va genial - dijo Neah besando su mejilla.

El domingo sería la competencia, si quería terminar a tiempo debía continuar. Sin embargo, Neah no pasaría por alto la sesión de besos que estaban postergando desde el día en que le dijo lo del concurso.

Cuando los besos estaban cobrando intensidad, Allen lo paró, el otro comenzaba a meter sus manos bajo la ropa. Tenía miedo que Kanda subiera en cualquier momento y los descubriera, pero más que nada, era que, a pesar de disfrutar los besos de Neah debido a las hormonas a tope que tenía por la edad, no deseaba que lo tocara. Simplemente no se hacía a la idea de tocarse íntimamente con él.

Neah dudó en preguntarle si era por Kanda, porque aún le gustaba, sabía la respuesta y por lo tanto lo dejó en paz. Ya estaban en una relación, además eran amigos, era algo que Kanda jamás podría rebasar.

Lo dejó y bajó hacía la salida, en las escaleras de topó a Kanda, no perdió oportunidad de dirigirle una mirada despectiva. Fue correspondida.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, Allen estuvo practicando, agregando nuevas partes a la canción hasta que no pudo más y se durmió. Mañana sería sábado.

- ¿Te molesta si escuchas la canción? - preguntó sorprendiendo a Kanda, regresaba del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Kanda le miro con sorpresa simplemente asintió sin mucho problema aquello se vio compensado con una sonrisa por parte de Allen que corrió emocionado a buscar su teclado.

- Ya que eres alguien difícil de complacer ...- comenzó a decir - Dime sinceramente que te parece.

Aquello no lo decía con ninguna mala intención, lo poco que sabía de Kanda era que era bastante exigente para que algo le gustara, por eso solo comía soba y salía con Alma, era la conclusión a la que había llegado pero él no era precisamente del gusto de Kanda esperaba que al menos su música lo fuese, que no le gritara por las piezas que tocaba era algo. Kanda volvió del baño para sentarse en una silla.

- Comienza antes de que me arrepienta. Allen asintió y comenzó a tocar.

Cuando terminó, se le quedó viendo esperando con ojos ansiosos su veredicto.

- No sé mucho de música... pero suena bien.

- Creo que le falta algo - dijo modesto y preocupado - debía bastarle con esa respuesta positiva, sin embargo... - ¿Te gustó?

- Lo siento, gracias por escuchar.

-Si - se levantó - Me gustó - y le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego salió de la habitación.

Esa palmada había sustituido el beso que había tenido el impulso de darle.

Bajó a la sala a echarse en el sofá dejando al Moyashi en la habitación para que terminara de hacer lo necesitaba, pensó que quizás era mejor así, además de que si no salía de la habitación no sabría que terminaría por hacerle, se había quedado hipnotizado viéndole tocar, como sus manos paseaban por las teclas y sus ojos grises las miraban fijamente, como algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro y sus labios formaban una cálida sonrisa.

Vio en su celular un nuevo mensaje de Alma había cancelado su cita con ella por el concierto del albino, ella le había visto con sorpresa y algo enternecida diciendo que era bueno que se fuesen llevando bien, al final no había querido perder tiempo con ella y la invitó al evento a hacerle compañía de todas maneras era un evento público y no habría problemas de que ella fuese, además si Neah estaría allí para Allen, aquello era una punzada a su pecho. Los había visto muy cariñosos últimamente, como reían juntos y el contacto que había entre ellos, cosa que no soportaba para nada.

El día transcurrió sin problemas. Mañana sería el concurso, así que le sorprendió que Neah no fuera a casa a escuchar la canción. Allen comió como siempre, incluso más. Tiedoll estaba encantado, pidió boletos y Allen el dijo que podría ir sin problemas pues era entrada libre. Cross no decía palabra pero miraba a su hijo con cierto orgullo, hasta propuso que cobrara por presentarse en el futuro, ese hombre siempre tenía algo con el dinero.

Entre mensajes de Alma y Neah, el día se les fue volando. Allen practicó un poco más antes de dormir, alternaba el cover elegido y la canción nueva. Pero a pesar de las horas de práctica, estaba intranquilo, dando vueltas en su cama sin poder pegar el ojo.

Kanda se estaba hartando de tanto movimiento, el viejo colchón de su hermanito rechinaba cada vez que se movía. No resistió más:

- Ya duérmete

- Déjame en paz, estoy nervioso - dijo Allen tapándose hasta las orejas.

- Podría tararear tu canción hasta dormido de tantas veces que la he escuchado. No seas idiota -

Kanda no era el mejor dando palabras de aliento, pero hasta él debía reconocer que la música de Allen era hermosa.

En su cama, Allen estaba avergonzado, su onii-chan había resistido bastante bien sus prácticas, pero lo último había sonado a queja.

- ¿Quieres tocar? entonces hazlo, si no es por ti... - dijo pensando en que competía por darle gusto a Neah - No lo hagas.  
- Lo hago por mí - dijo decidido.  
- Entonces ya duérmete

Se forzó a dormir porque debía hacerlo no quería seguir tentando la paciencia de su onii-chan. El día llego, Kanda se levanto muy temprano para comprobar que el Moyashi estaba despierto practicando con el teclado, apenas eran las seis. Allen ni se había percatado de su despertar.

Pasaron las horas hasta que era el momento de alistarse Neah había llegado mucho antes llevándose a Allen con el diciendo que él se encargaría de llevarle además de su vestuario, cosa que el albino ni había pensado hasta el momento, solo debían asegurarse de estar en el concurso y animarle. Se pusieron en marcha al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Alma le esperaba allí prefería que le esperara allí puesto que no quería que su padre armara una escenita en el camino.

Entró disimuladamente con ella buscando sus asientos, había mucha gente cosa que le impresionó. No tardo mucho para que diera inicio al evento Alma parecía un tanto emocionada diciéndole que quizás debería estar orgulloso que su "hermanito" concursaría contra tantas personas, estaba segura que Allen lograría destacar.

Lo sabía, nadie tenía que decírselo, Allen iba a destacar. Esa impresión podría venir de los sentimientos que le causaba ver a Allen transformado cuando tocaba.  
Comenzó el concurso. Primero tocaron los covers. No imaginaba que hubiera reglas para presentarse pues todos llevaban traje. Espero intrigado por la forma en que se presentaría su hermanito.

Allen salió con un traje blanco que lo hacía ver angelical. Le quedaba un poco grande en las mangas y hombros pero su sonrisa ante el público no dejaba notar esos detalles.

Comenzó a tocar, con el piano, aquella aura que rodeaba a Allen se hacía aún mayor.

Alma hacía comentarios sobre la canción, pero Kanda sólo deseaba pedirle que guardara silencio y que no interrumpiera.

Cuando terminó, durante los aplausos logró distinguir a Neah saliendo de su lugar para ir tras bambalinas.

Unos minutos después, anunciaron a los finalistas y Allen estaba entre ellos.

Alma parecía contenta por el avance de Allen, él también pero lo que le incomodaba era ese bastardo a lado de Allen, estaba allí esperándole.

Era momento de presentar las piezas originales, no pudo evitar desear que el Moyashi saliera victorioso.

De pronto sintió como Alma se apegaba a su brazo recostando su cabeza en su hombro, pero ni siquiera estaba tan pendiente de ella para decirle algo al respecto, solo esperaba la salida del Moyashi.

Pudo escuchar buenas composiciones de parte de algunos competidores pero pensaba que solo eran meros aficionados, en su mente el Moyashi lo hacía mejor que nadie. Llegó el momento que debía salir a presentarse y su mirada se quedó fija sobre el escenario.

Allen se presentó una vez más ante el público, pero su mirada viajó directo a Kanda. La cabeza de Alma sobre el hombro de su onii-chan y cómo no parecía molestarle.

Era su novia, después de todo. Y él tenía a Neah.

Su amigo de la infancia le sonreía levantando ambos pulgares para darle ánimos.

Kanda lo miraba fijamente.

Comenzó a tocar con unos nervios parecido a los de aquel día que tocó para su hermano mayor.  
Los jueces, que habían permanecido inalterables desde el principio, dejaron de cuchichear entre ellos para prestarle total atención. Cuando la canción finalizó, el público aplaudió emocionado.

Siguió un concursante más pero bien pudo no hacer existido. Los jueces pidieron media hora para deliberar.

Neah corrió hacía Allen, lo abrazó felicitándolo por la espléndida actuación. Kanda y Alma fueron también a su encuentro y justo cuando el hermano había cobrado valor para decirle "bien hecho", Tiedoll apareció para estrujar pequeño.

Kanda marcó distancia, no era muy bueno expresándose y había perdido su oportunidad.

No pudo estar allí mucho tiempo ya que alguien del personal organizativo les sugirió que volvieran a sus asientos y esperaran a la premiación. No tardaron mucho en decir los resultados el tercer lugar, el segundo, ahora quedaba solo el primer lugar no pudo evitar desear que el nombre de Allen fuese mencionado. El corazón le salto de felicidad al escucharlo. Pudo ver al Moyashi saliendo al escenario a recibir el trofeo con una expresión confusa en su rostro apenas pudo agradecer al público con una torpe reverencia.

- Kanda! Es genial ha ganado! - Alma salto de felicidad -Vamos! - ella le arrastraba nuevamente tras bambalinas.

Vio a Tiedoll venir emocionado junto con Cross que decía que compraría algo de buen vino para celebrar. Los ignoro para ir donde el Moyashi de pronto vio a Alma detenerse mientras veía fijamente al frente un tanto sorprendida y luego él se sorprendió de encontrarse allí a Neah besando al Moyashi y como el otro le correspondía.

Alma miró como Kanda se quedaba de piedra. Lo tomó del brazo y salieron del auditorio.

- Te gusta - afirmó Alma tomando a Kanda de las manos - De otra forma no hubieras venido... mucho menos puesto esa cara de decepción cuando no pudiste felicitarlo.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Alma ha visto el amor reflejado en los ojos de Kanda, será que le querrá ayudar o enredar aún más las cosas entre ellos? Así como Neah se la pasa metiéndole mano a Allen.

De todas maneras espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a sus reviews me trajeron mucha inspiración para poder actualizar rápido, tanto que quería cumplir que casi no duermo escribiéndolo. Todo sea por ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Baka Onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yaoi, yullen, suffering, un poco de porno y mucho chantaje.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino y yo escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - frunció el ceño - ¿De dónde sacas eso? Si he venido es porque es mi molesto hermano y sólo lo hago por cumplir - dijo de mala gana – Además, si no te has fijado, ese bastardo le estaba besando - dijo esto último con dificultad de sólo recordarlo. Alma le vio un buen rato como si analizara lo que había dicho.

Abrazó a Kanda y le dijo al oído:

- Agradezco todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, fue como un sueño. Pero tienes que saber que te conozco más de lo que crees y por eso sé que no soy yo con quien debes estar.

Alma estrechó con fuerza, besó los labios de Kanda y se despidió con la mano.

- Nos vemos mañana, te toca llevar el almuerzo - y se fue

¿Qué había sido eso? Alma... Alma ¿lo estaba dejando? no sabía porque pero sentía como si un peso se quitara de encima y algo de tristeza puesto que se pudo haber esforzado.

Simplemente estaba allí parado, ni tenía idea de que hacer, porque Allen debía estar ahora en brazos del idiota Neah festejando y siendo feliz por su causa, porque a fin de cuentas ni terminaba de saber lo mínimo del albino, era ese bastardo quien se había ocupado de darle esta oportunidad, él nunca se hubiera molestado en averiguar si el Moyashi tenía alguna afición como esa, sabía que estaba en el club de música pero de allí no había descubierto nada más.

Un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente, debía aclarar las cosas, sería difícil puesto que Neah era su amigo de la infancia y él solo un hermano mayor que apenas convivía con él hace un par de meses.

¿Era necesario conocerle?

Hasta el momento, su atracción por Allen no era más que física y gracias a la música, por aquel brillo y ánimos que obtenía al tocar, pero en realidad no sabía qué era lo que le atraía tanto de él. Y el tiempo se le acababa. Veía a Allen cada vez menos renuente a recibir los besos de Neah, su sonrisa dejaba de ser automática por momentos e incluso creía ver que era él el que buscaba el contacto con el bastardo.

Se fue a casa, no quería ser parte del gozo si estaba Neah. En todo caso, si deseaba felicitar a Allen, no quería que su viejo lo escuchara y se emocionara como era su costumbre (con besos y abrazos asfixiantes). Llego a casa y se encerró en su habitación pudo ver algunas llamadas y mensajes de texto en su teléfono, de parte de Tiedoll lo cual no era sorpresa. Dejo su teléfono tirado en algún lado y se dispuso a dormir no quería saber nada de nadie. De pronto sintió algo pesado caer en su cama abrió sus ojos automáticamente sentía que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos pero debía ser muy tarde, se volteó viendo que el cuerpo del Moyashi reposaba a su lado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Kanda... - le escucho susurrar, el mismo alzó una ceja incrédulo - Kanda eres realmente un antisocial ¿no? - Allen abrió sus ojos viéndole fijamente tenía una expresión algo molesta - Nada te costaba venir con nosotros ¿Sabes lo que cuesta que ese bastardo de Cross invite algo? Pudiste haber venido con Alma.

Kanda lo miró en silencio, más tiempo del que debería tomarse alguien para responder.

- Lo que me dijiste ayer... ayudó y... - dijo Allen tratando de agradecer

- No fue por Alma - dijo Kanda respondiendo tardíamente a lo anterior

- Entiendo... - Allen se incorporó para ir a su cama. Creía que las riñas y diferencias habían quedado en el pasado, pero a pesar de las palabras de aliento de aquella noche y la paciencia con su música, se dio cuenta que Kanda y él jamás lograrían llevarse bien, simplemente eran tan incompatibles que ni siquiera quería festejar su triunfo.

Kanda lo tomó del brazo e hizo que volviera a acostarse, con el rostro hacía él. Se miraron fijamente, Allen esperando que Kanda hablara y este último, sin saber que hacer ahora que tenía la atención de Allen. Esa tarde había tenido tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Alma, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se acercó apoyándose en su codo y se quedó a centímetros de su rostro, apretó los dientes. Cambió de dirección a su oído y le dijo "Felicidades". Se separó lentamente, dejando en la mejilla de Allen un poco de su aliento.

Se acostó de nuevo, vio por última vez esos ojos grises en la oscuridad y le dio la espalda para fingir que volvía a quedarse dormido.

Después de ese noche Allen se encontraba más confundido que antes, sentía que sus sentimientos por Kanda se habían avivado pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones Kanda tenía a Alma y el a Neah, que Kanda le felicitase era importante para él, significaba de cierta manera aprobaba una parte de él, incluso quería pensar que su música le había agradado. Aun así hablar con él le resultaba algo difícil.

- Estas mas distraído de lo usual - dijo Neah viéndole suspirar desde su asiento - Debes prestar atención a clases, este tema es importante para el examen.

Allen miró a Neah agradeciéndole pero ahora su mente estaba en otro lugar no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Al final no había hecho ningún apunte cosa que le preocupo al otro, le preguntó si estaba enfermo o algo. Sólo negó tratando de evitar preocupaciones innecesarias de su parte, aunque eso no calmaba a Neah. Él estaba un 99,99% de que a culpa era de cierta personita y se sintió un tanto frustrado de saber que Allen seguía suspirando por su onii-chan.

Terminando la clase, Neah sacó a Allen del aula y lo llevó tras el gimnasio. El albino no advirtió que aquello era cosa seria, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Con los puños apretados, Neah trató de formular preguntas concretas, pero temiendo a las respuestas, no se atrevió.

- Ven a mi casa esta noche... por favor -

Allen se quedó extrañado. Miles de veces había dormido en casa de Neah, no comprendía por qué esta vez tenía que pedirlo tan seriamente.

- Duerme conmigo, estaremos solos.

Y lo entendió cuando Neah se lanzó hacia el para besarlo apasionadamente, como aquel día en el aula de música y tal vez con más desesperación que nunca.

- Espera... Neah... espera - Allen forcejeaba tratando de pararlo. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, Neah lo miró alterado. Se frotó la cabeza, quería disculparse pero la rabia de pensar que no podía tener a Allen en cuerpo y sentimientos le obligó a pronunciar palabras venenosas.

- Si no vas... olvida que me has conocido

Aquellas palabras le dejaron shockeado, vio como Neah se retiraba dejándole allí, estaba paralizado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, sentía una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, no quería perder a Neah era su amigo de la infancia, era una persona tan importante para el que dé sólo imaginar separarse de él le comenzó angustiar. Neah estaba claro que quería algo muy serio con él, Neah se esforzaba mucho y el solo le pagaba con rechazo, él había aceptado ser parte de esa relación, debía tomar su parte en ello ¿no había dicho que Kanda no era para él? ¡Ni siquiera se llevaban bien!

Comenzó a caminar solo de vuelta al aula, pudo reconocer en el pasillo a Alma y a Kanda que parecían charlar sobre algo, bajo la mirada instantáneamente debía dejar de pensar de esa manera acerca de Kanda, solo era su onii-chan. El resto de la clase paso y Neah no le había dirigido palabra alguna, no se pudo seguir concentrando en las clases por más que quisiera. El día termino y debía tomar una decisión.

Algo temeroso se acercó a la salida buscando sus zapatos, hoy no iría a casa sobre la bicicleta de Neah. Vio a Alma y a Kanda que salían también. Kanda le miraba fijamente y Alma tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Solo se limito a decirle a Kanda que hoy no iba a dormir en casa, tenía algo que hacer, que por favor avisara a sus padres.

Kanda lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió y lo siguió con la mirada cuando salió del lugar.

-Bien pues, nos vemos mañana - dijo Alma frotando la espalda de Kanda

- ¿No te quedarás al entrenamiento? - dijo cerrándole el paso

- No, estoy en esos días del mes - dijo Alma sonriendo y saliendo del lugar.

Durante el receso, habían hablado cobre la forma en que debí acercarse a Allen. Con una consideración impresionante, Alma le dio consejos. Kanda estaba inquieto por el tema y por ver a Alma tan repuesta de su separación. Lo lamentaba por ella, era su única amiga y la estaba haciendo pasar por algo tan difícil y ella sonreía ignorándose a sí misma. Comprendió que debía zanjar solo ese problema, que no debía hacer pasar a Alma por esas sesiones de consejos amorosos. Por el bien de ambos.

Alma alcanzó a Allen en el camino, lo saludó y trató de hacerle plática, pero él estaba en su mundo.

Cuando llegaron al cruce, ella preguntó:

- ¿Vas a casa de Neah?

- s-sí

Alma era una buena chica, no tenía nada en contra de ella pero encontrarse en tal situación y enfrentar el camino a su destino acompañado de la novia de su hermano no era agradable.

- Sabes, Kanda y yo terminamos

- pero...

- Me di cuenta que él quiere estar con otra persona. Somos amigos y no permitiría que viviera infeliz. Como su hermanito, tú deberías velar por su felicidad también

Allen dibujo una débil sonrisa en su rostro - Si, es lo que debería hacer - dijo un tanto no muy convencido, entonces ¿A Kanda le gustaba otra persona que no era Alma?

De cierta manera no era la reacción que ella esperaba, vio el rostro de Allen afligido, pensaba que vería algún dejo de felicidad en su rostro. Era extraño nada comparado a la alegría que irradiaba habitualmente.

- ¿Disculpa que me meta Allen, pero te pasa algo?- Allen dudo un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo voy a llegar tarde, hay algo que debo hacer... Quizás esté cometiendo un grave error - dijo esto último en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero Alma logro escucharle. Quiso decirle algo pero el albino se había marchado. Se quedo preocupada, eso ultimo que había dicho Allen le dejo inquieta, tendría que ver con Neah? Ahora que lo pensaba Neah no había hecho lo habitual y llevar a Allen a casa... Algo extraño pasaba, trato de recordar lo que Allen le había dicho a Kanda.

Esa noche no dormiría en casa. Si Allen iba a casa de Neah, eso significaba que se quedaría con él. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sus palabras definitivamente no habían tenido el efecto deseado ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Y si había empeorado las cosas? Seguro que si, la había cagado.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la escuela, tenía que confesar su osadía, era mucho mejor que dejar pasar esa mala espina que el daba la actitud de Allen.

Cuando llegó, vio a Neah tomando su bicicleta. Aún había tiempo si es que una locura estaba por ocurrir.

Kanda estaba en batalla, le hizo señas pero estaba tan concentrado que no atendía. Se acercó al profesor y le mintió diciendo que algo había sucedido en casa de Kanda y debía ir de inmediato. Kanda se alarmó y acudió. Alma no le permitió cambiarse, simplemente lo sacó jalándolo del brazo mientras él le preguntaba qué había ocurrido.

- Le dije a Allen que terminamos - dijo al fin cuando cruzaron la puerta de la escuela - le dije que te gustaba otra persona. Creo que lo entendió mal y ahora va a casa de Neah. Dijo que no dormiría en casa ¿cierto? - dijo ella con urgencia – dijo que tal vez cometería un error.

Kanda ató cabos lo más rápido que pudo, al menos en el sentido sucio y grave que Alma lo hacía.

Dudó.

- No creerás que ese idiota... ̶ hasta donde sabía, o había pensado todo este tiempo, Allen ya había intimado con Neah. Pero ¿y si no era así?

- No te detengas - apresuró - Ve a casa de Neah, por favor, tienes que comprobar si lo que pensamos es un error.

Ese maldito Moyashi ¿no sería capaz? Se detuvo por un momento casi maldiciéndose por no haber siquiera captado en el momento. Tuvo que ir por sus cosas a cambiarse, una vez listo vio a Alma allí como si le esperara. Le pregunto lo que más le inquietaba ahora, donde carajos vivía Neah?

Pensó que había llegado demasiado pronto quizás debió pensarlo mejor, de pronto vio a Neah llegando a su casa, fue como si su corazón diese un brinco y la expresión de Neah era una de total sorpresa que luego paso a una de felicidad.

- Has venido Allen - el albino asintió. Neah no tardo en invitarlo a pasar.

Casi de manera automática subió a la habitación de Neah puesto que había estado allí muchas veces desde niño pero esta vez sería diferente.

- Allen, de verdad, lo siento, te he dicho cosas terribles hoy - Neah le tomo de la mano.

-No pasa nada, y-yo... Yo quiero estar contigo no quiero perderte Neah - dijo desesperado.

- Allen...

Se sentó en la cama. Sintió las manos de Neah sobre su rostro y cerró los ojos. Besos, caricias.

- Te amo - dijo Neah y besó su cuello

Con una mano aflojó el corbatín del instituto. Allen dejaba proceder a su novio mientras sus manos temblaban y no sabían qué hacer. Debía corresponder a esas manos que ahora desabrochaban su camisa y recorrían su pecho con ansias. No podía, decidió quedarse quieto. Hace unos momentos, en la entrada, se sentía dudoso y al escuchar las palabras de disculpa pensó que hacía lo correcto, que debía corresponder a todo el amor que siempre le demostraba... pero ahora, sintiendo tan cerca el momento de entregarle su pureza a Neah, estaba más vacilante que nunca.

El tiempo había pasado y la prisa de poseer a Allen lo tenía desabrochando sus pantalones. Lo obligó a recostarse en la cama. Bajó lentamente la ropa con el corazón desbocado.

Por fin vería a Allen totalmente, a su merced y con la malicia que no había tenido cuando se bañaban juntos de pequeños.

Con desilusión descubrió que el miembro de Allen estaba a medias, esperaba que después de todas esas caricias que lo tenía a él a tope el otro estuviera igual, suplicante por atención. Pero confiaba en que podría arreglar el problema. Colocó a Allen en su boca y comenzó a succionar.

Mascullaba miles de maldiciones mientras comenzaba a buscar la casa de ese bastardo, solo había seguido hasta el cruce y tomado la dirección que Alma le indico aun así debía adivinar cuál era la casa. Corría buscando algo que lograra identificar, de pronto vio algo, en el estacionamiento de una casa la bicicleta de Neah, ya tenía grabada en su mente al dichoso vehículo.

La reja de la casa estaba entreabierta por lo que se permitió avanzar. Tomo algo de aire si al final solo esto resultaba una suposición tonta y apresurada solo quedaría como un idiota, pero tenía más tiempo para pensar prefería comprobar por el mismo que así era. Toco el timbre de la casa.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca con ambas manos al sentir como Neah comenzaba a atender su miembro, su mente estaba llena de contradicciones en ese momento, se estaba por entregar a Neah pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, la imagen de su onii-chan vino a él.

Sintió como Neah acariciaba su rostro para que le viera fijamente diciéndole que a partir de ahora sólo serían uno solo y que no debería temer, se posicionó entre sus piernas y se quedo allí con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y pidiendo internamente que se detuviera.

De pronto como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas el sonido del timbre llamó la atención de ambos.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Este fin de semana me pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, me corté la mano, no saben lo que duele escribir así XD. Así que este cap., además de tener suffering de Allen y Kanda, también tiene suffering mío. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han encantado. Y debo hacer un anuncio, ya que me he saltado lectores en los agradecimientos y ya que les debo alma y corazón por apoyarme con la historia, comenzaré a responder los reviews por PM para cada uno de ustedes, así que siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier pregunta, les será respondida tan rápido como pueda. Besos a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Baka Onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yaoi, yullen, mucho suffering. Algo de R18?**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino y yo escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Neah no se detuvo, incluso comenzó a masturbar a Allen con rapidez.

- No, espera. Me lastimas - dijo Allen tratando de detener las manos de Neah.

El que llamara a la puerta podía irse. No iba a perder esa oportunidad. Se apartó un momento para tomar un lubricante que había comprado hace unos días pensando en el momento de usarlo con Allen.

Lo miró un momento, parecía ausente, se cubría la cara con las manos dándole un aspecto inocente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se desabrochó el pantalón y con la ropa interior aún puesta, se sentó en la cama junto a Allen, tomó su mano y lo hizo tocar su miembro erecto.

- ¿Podrías meterlo en tu boca?

Allen se puso rojo hasta las orejas, dudo.

- Por favor, demuéstrame que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Dejó que la mano de Neah lo condujera sobre su entrepierna. Soltó su mano.

- Sácalo.

Allen tragó saliva y apoyándose en sus rodillas de acercó y dejó libre a Neah.

- Mételo en tu boca.

Allen se acercó lentamente. No quería. La mano de Neah ahora estaba sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo suavemente, con paciencia. Su otra mano movió su pene hacía la boca de su novio. Allen cerró los ojos, separó los labios y lamió.

Apenas su labios entraron en contacto el miembro de Neah pudo escuchar como dejaba escapar un sonido de satisfacción de su boca, sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más, con algo de vergüenza tuvo que seguir introduciéndolo y su lengua de manera instintiva le había acariciado, parecía que Neah disfrutaba de aquello, quiso esforzarse y al menos demostrarle a Neah lo que le había pedido, pero una parte suya gritaba que parara. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza siguiendo lo que hacía trataba de no pensar mucho sobre eso.

De pronto el timbre volvió a sonar pero Neah le dijo que no se detuviera. Allen por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Neah tuviera la curiosidad de ver quien tocaba, pero ese no era el caso Neah solo quería dedicarse a él sin importarle nada más.

Sintió como Neah pasaba una mano por su cabeza enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos anunciando lo placentero que estaba resultando su labor, sólo le escucho disculparse y no supo porque hasta que sintió un líquido extraño en su boca que no tardo en reconocer.

Se había separado de Neah completamente avergonzado y no pudo evitar comenzar al toser mientras sentía aquel sabor desagradable en su boca. Neah le vio con preocupación. Pero nuevamente el timbre sonó, esta vez de manera persistente e ininterrumpida, sea quien fuese que estuviera tocando parecía dispuesto a no marcharse hasta ser atendido.

- Deberíamos bajar a ver- sugirió Allen pasando saliva para tratar de sobreponerse al sabor amargo del semen.

- No, que se jodan. Aún no hemos terminado.

Neah lo besó a pesar de sus protestas. Volvieron las caricias y poco a poco la boca de Neah volvió a atender a Allen entre la insistencia del timbre. Le separó las piernas un poco más, estaba totalmente expuesto. Mojó su dedo con el lubricante y comenzó a masajear.

Abajo, Kanda detuvo su insistencia tratando de ver si había alguien en casa. Probablemente Alma se había equivocado y sólo habían ido a dar un paseo. Se burló de sí mismo por su inocente fantasía.

Durante un rato Neah estuvo dilatando la entrada de Allen sin atender a las protestas y quejas. Había esperado esto por tanto tiempo y nadie se lo iba a arruinar. Seguramente en cuanto su novio sintiera el placer que le daría, pediría hacer eso todos los días. Neah entró en Allen sumamente excitado con la idea. El albino no pudo contener un grito de dolor. Después de algunos movimientos suaves, tenía a su amigo de toda la vida totalmente adentro y moviéndose entre gemidos.

Kanda escuchó el grito y decidió que era momento de actuar. Buscó alrededor de la casa y encontró una ventana abierta. Entró y revisó rápidamente el lugar. Nada. Fue a la planta alta y no tuvo más que abrir la puerta de donde provenían los gemidos de placer. Neah se movía con ritmo entre las piernas de Allen, estaban unidos. Allen se cubría el rostro con una mano mientras, la otra, se aferraba a las sábanas. Repetía débiles "no, por favor".

Estaba allí petrificado viendo lo que menos deseaba encontrar, de pronto la voz suplicante de Allen le hizo reaccionar que se encargaba de decirle a Neah "Détente, por favor" "Para" pero ese bastardo simplemente ignoraba los quejidos lastimeros de su "hermanito" la sangre comenzó a hervirle y abrió la puerta de golpe ganándose la atención del dueño de la casa.

Neah le vio con una expresión de sorpresa totalmente paralizado, Kanda no espero nada simplemente se acercó violentamente a el propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro que causo que saliera de Allen y se tambaleara unos cuentos pasos. Kanda no perdió el tiempo con el simplemente fue a ver a Allen que estaba allí sobre la cama paralizado con finas lágrimas en su rostro en un llanto que no parecía tener fin mientras se cubría el rostro.

- ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso de entrar a mi casa?! - Neah le grito furioso. Kanda le miro con furia, un instinto asesino se apoderaba de él.

- No necesito el permiso de un bastardo y mucho menos si le esta haciendo daño al Moyashi.

Allen buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Le dolía estar sentado, se sentía sucio, pegajoso, su boca estaba seca y sabía a Neah.

Sentía mucha vergüenza, jamás esperó que Kanda lo viera así, débil y sin control de si mismo. En el momento que Neah comenzó a tocarle, supo que no podía, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzar a su novio e irse, no quería perderlo, era su mejor amigo. Pero no era justo. Neah se aprovechaba del cariño que sentía. Se detuvo, dejó de vestirse y sobre los gritos y amenazas que se lanzaban su hermano y novio, le pidió a Kanda que se fuera. Por sobre todas las cosas, debía hablar con Neah, bebía explicarle lo que sentía y que no quería que su amistad terminara por una mala decisión de su parte. La interrupción de Kanda le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba.

- No - dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos - No te dejaré a solas con esta bestia.

- Sólo quiero hablar con él...

Dudó y mirando serio, caminó hacía la puerta.

- Te espero en la entrada.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Neah lo miró dolido, pero Allen le explicó sus sentimientos.

- No puedo ser sólo tu amigo.

- Piénsalo por favor, lamento decirte que es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

- ¿No te sentías bien? ¿No te gustó lo que hice?

- Es que yo no te veo de esa forma.

- Esperaré a que lo hagas.

- Sabes que no puedo...

Allen tomó el saco del su uniforme y salió.

Abajo estaba Kanda, esperándolo con mala cara, pero en cuanto lo vio su cara se relajó en una expresión de alivio.

- Vamos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si - dijo cojeando un poco.

- Te puedo llevar.

- No es necesario.

Kanda ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara.

Dudó por un momento pero caminar en estos momentos era algo que resultaba doloroso e incomodo, tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de Kanda.

Durante el camino Kanda no le dijo nada, no se atrevía a mirarle al rostro, solo pudo agradecerle en un susurro mientras trataba de no derrumbarse.

Llegaron a casa. Kanda apenas saludó no quiso ver a Tiedoll porque se daría cuenta de que no estaba nada bien, lo que menos quería era causarle preocupaciones por su culpa, como pudo subió a la segunda planta y se fue a encerrar en el baño antes de Kanda pudiera decirle algo, le escuchó golpear la puerta pero solo le dijo que necesitaba estar solo.

Se dio un baño, caliente y largo. Lloró un poco, pero no porque se sintiera mancillado, en algún momento, lo que le hizo Neah se sentía realmente bien, pero lloraba porque había lastimado a su mejor amigo, lo había aceptado para luego retractarse y dejarlo. Lamentaba la falta de fuerza en sus decisiones y que en su mente había visto como un sacrificio el pasar la noche con él.

Salió del baño y fue a la habitación. Recién eran las seis de la tarde pero se puso la pijama, se escondió bajo las cobijas y trató de dormir. Su cuerpo dolía.

Kanda había resistido buen rato en la cocina, escuchando las tonterías de su viejo, quería darle su espacio a Allen.

- Traje pastel para la cena, me sorprende que Allen-chan no lo haya sentido en los huesos.

Kanda no respondió, pelaba tomates con cara inexpresiva. Tiedoll sacó el pastel y cortó una rebanada grande.

- ¿Puedes llevársela a Allen-chan? tal vez se sienta mejor si come un poco.

Kanda dejó las cosas, dudó un momento en tomar la rebanada pero al final, subió.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación viendo un bulto en la cama envuelto en las cobijas. Estaba reconsiderando llevarse el trozo de pastel pero se decidió a entrar cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Pudo notar movimiento al cerrar la puerta, eso indicaba que el mocoso estaba despierto.

Se acercó colocando el trozo de pastel en la mesita de noche.

- Esto te lo manda el viejo - no hubo respuesta, Kanda suspiró, cerrando sus ojos por un momento meditando sobre que palabras usar, aunque estaba hecho un lío quería gritarle al mocoso por la tontería que había hecho pero sabía que eso solo agravaría la situación.

- Moyashi...- susurró sin tener muy claro que decirle - ¿En demonios estabas pensando? - dijo con algo de decepción.

* * *

**Notas: **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, tenía planeado subirlo ayer como presente del 14F pero cuestiones de la vida me dejaron atrapada en una papelería todo el día y quería lanzarme por la ventana. Volviendo al cap, Kanda no ha podido evitar que Neah-datbitchmanipuladora- se quedara con la pureza de Allen mwajajaja, ¿Por qué? porque soy malvada y así quise. Ahora a ver como superará esto Allen con ayuda de su onii-chan.

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, mucho moe**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino (¿dónde estás? ToT )**

* * *

Allen sólo se encogió más. Kanda chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la cama.

- Muévete, Moyashi

Kanda empujó a Allen hacía el lado contrario pero él no se movió. Llamándolo "bobo" en un susurro, se acostó con él en la cama, sobre las colchas y lo abrazó por encima calculando donde se encontraba su torso.

Se tensó a sentir como Kanda apresaba su cuerpo, su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

- ¿Kanda qué haces? - preguntó un tanto sorprendido y hasta con cierto temor.

- Calla Moyashi - le ordenó.

Allen tembló bajo su agarre, no pudo evitar derrumbarse y dejar que finas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Kanda trató de bajar las colchas para ver el rostro de Allen, pero él se aferró a las colchas.

Kanda se quedó ahí, esperando. La respiración de Allen se volvió rítmica, estaba dormido, su cuerpo se había soltado. Destapó el rostro de su hermanito, estaba muy rojo, su cabello seguía húmedo. Despejó su frente y besó su mejilla. Al menos estaría tranquilo un rato. Fue a tomar un baño.

Pasaron los días Allen se había levantado para ir a clases sin mucho ánimos. Kanda parecía atento a la conducta de su "hermanito" que parecía un poco ido a veces, durante las comidas en familia trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero podía ver claramente que aún le afectaba, al menos parecía que su cuerpo se había recuperado.

Alma hoy no había llegado a buscarle como siempre, al menos tendría una oportunidad de estar a solas con Allen y vigilarle durante el camino, sabía que Allen tendría que encontrarse con Neah siendo compañeros de clases, eso le frustró.

- ¿Moyashi estás seguro de que quieres ir hoy a clases?

Allen le vio confuso y sonrió débilmente.

- De nada sirve que huya, debo ir algún día Bakanda. Además lo que ha ocurrido ha sido solo mi culpa, lamento que te hayas tenido que involucrar en eso...

- Ignorarlo no era una opción

Caminaron hasta la entrada y luego se separaron.

Ir todo el camino con Kanda le había parecido muy extraño, era la primera vez que no hacían así, pero ahora tocaba ir a clase y enfrentar la idea de que Neah se sentaba justo a su lado.

Kanda entró a su salón y Alma saludó de inmediato, se sentó tras ella y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos.

- Y... - lo miró esperando noticias pero Kanda ignoró - ¿No se lo has dicho verdad?-

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Allen estaba lastimado, tenía que procesar las cosas que habían ocurrido aquella tarde, no podía salirle con una declaración de amor, es más, ni si quiera podía imaginarse confesando sus sentimientos.

- Eres desesperante. - dijo Alma volteándose en dirección al pizarrón.

En la clase, Allen fue ignorado totalmente, Neah había cambiado de lugar con otro chico y ahora quedaba del otro lado del salón, en la primera fila. Así no podría ver a Allen.

Se sintió muy triste, sólo quería irse a casa y que la cama lo tragara mientras dormía.

Pensó en lo que Kanda había hecho la otra vez. Lo había abrazado de forma protectora, había sentido su preocupación, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si era sólo porque debía ser su hermano mayor. Durante el receso, vio a Kanda y Alma almorzando en el jardín. Ya no estaban juntos pero seguían siendo amigos... ¿por qué Neah no podía tomarlo tan bien? ¿Alma estaría sufriendo en silencio lo mismo que Neah? Y a Kanda le gustaba alguien más. Otra razón más para pedir que la tierra se lo tragara.

Desde la ventana pudo ver cómo Alma lo saludaba con la mano y lo llamaba para comer con ellos. Kanda lo miraba con la inexpresividad acostumbrada pero cuando devolvió el saludo y sonrió para Alma, volteó la cara con violencia para no verlo. Había hecho algo malo. Con el dedo hizo una seña de "no" y mostró un libro cualquiera dando a entender que estaba estudiando, entró de nuevo al salón. ¿Qué haría?

Se volvió al aula, no tenía ánimos para tocar su almuerzo siquiera, era una pena porque se perdería. Dejó el cuaderno en su mesa viendo el puesto que ahora Neah ocupaba apartado de él.

Se levantó decidiéndose a buscarle, nada ganaba allí lamentándose, debía enfrentarle por más que le doliera. Fue a la sala de música por un presentimiento que tenía. Ese presentimiento parecía ser errado, la sala estaba vacía. Decidió entrar viendo el piano en una esquina, se acercó viendo el instrumento recordando entonces que en ese lugar Neah se le había declarado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, se giró rápidamente viendo a Neah ingresar, se había quedado allí parado en la puerta como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- Disculpa, me he equivocado de lugar - dijo con un tono frío.

- ¡No, espera!

Tomó a Neah del brazo, pero lo miró de una forma que lo hizo sentirse aún más culpable.

- Hablemos, por favor

- No hay nada de qué hablar

- Por favor, no quiero perder tu amistad

- Siempre supiste lo que sentía por ti. La oportunidad que me diste no fue más que un sacrificio. No gracias, no quiero que te vuelvas a sacrificar por mí. Duele demasiado.

Allen se quedó en la sala de música y no volvió a su salón.

De vuelta a casa, regresó a su estado anterior, en la cama, sin querer levantarse.

Kanda no había visto al Moyashi durante el resto del día, apenas lo pudo ver de camino a casa solo llegó para meteré en el cuarto y enrollarse en las sabanas.

Alma le había preguntado qué tan grave había sido el incidente, o más bien si había logrado evitar que lo que ella temía sucediera, cuando su respuesta fue negativa ella se había afligido lamentándose por el albino, al menos tenía la esperanza que pudieran arreglar su relación como amigos aunque sería algo difícil y eso lo sabía.

La impresión que le dio al ver al Moyashi allí en la cama era que simplemente nada había salido bien. Se mordió el labio con impotencia porque ese bastardo que decía ser el "amigo de la infancia" del albino era quien le hacía sufrir terriblemente, quisiera tener a ese sujeto al frente para desquitarse a gusto pero eso no solucionaría nada, realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

- Hey, moyashi- no recibió respuesta - ¡Mo-ya-shi!- movió Kanda tomándolo por el hombro.

- Es Allen... - dijo sin muchas energías.

- El viejo dejó dinero para pizza, ¿de qué la quieres?

- No tengo hambre.

- Te gusta con carne ¿cierto?, entonces la pediré sólo con verdura - dijo tratando de despertar la vena ofensiva de su hermanito.

Kanda bajó molesto, aún había pastel. Lo sacó, pidió la pizza y cuando llegó, subió algunas sodas y la comida a su habitación y se puso a comerla frente a Allen. El aroma le llegaba aún bajo las sábanas.

Solo estaba allí esperando mientras hacía el esfuerzo de comerse esa maldita pizza, realmente que estaba haciendo mucho por él al comérsela cuando deseaba un plato de soba.

Vio como el albino se revolvía en las sabanas y evidente sonido de su estomago, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al ver como las sabanas volaban y el Moyashi salía violentamente a robarle un trozo de pizza.

- Te dije que no quería - dijo mientras se comía el trozo.

- Si ya veo - alzó una ceja ante la evidente contradicción del albino.

Kanda lo miró comer

- No me gusta el pimiento - dijo quitando los trocitos de pimiento y devolviéndolos a la caja de pizza.

- Eres asqueroso, voy por soba.

Allen tomó otra rebanada. Hacía varios días que no comía tan bien.

Kanda volvió unos minutos después con un tazón. Comieron en silencio hasta el postre.

No sabía que preguntarle a Allen, cómo iniciar una conversación. "¿qué tal te va en la escuela?" "¿Neah te sigue acosando?"

- ¿Puedo? - Allen se había acercado y señalada el tazón de soba - Nunca la he probado -

Kanda le entregó el tazón, Allen tenía dificultades para tomar los palillos, jamás los usaba aún en la comida china porque le impedían devorar con la velocidad acostumbrada.

Kanda le quitó los palillos, tomó fideos y los acercó a su boca.

-Torpe. - le dijo cuando abrió la boca y recibió el bocado de soba.

- No sabe a nada - dijo con la boca llena - tu comida es horrible Bakanda.

- Es lo que se necesita para estar sano, lo que tú comes algún día te pondrá gordo.

Se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación.

- No es cierto - hizo un puchero - Ya no tengo más hambre - se sentó tomando un sorbo de la soda que Kanda había traído.

En silencio analizaba aquella acción ¿Kanda había hecho esto por él? podía ver que entonces podía ser amable a su manera pero todo esto lo hacía era por lo que había pasado y porque ahora era su onii-chan, no tenía a mas nadie con quien hablar sobre el tema, es más ya le comenzaba a pesar y Kanda era el único a su alcance.

- Kanda...- pronunció su nombre llamando su atención - ¿Es tan malo querer sacrificarse por alguien?

Kanda se quedó pensando un momento, supuso que esa pregunta hacía referencia a Neah y le dio una alegría culposa deducir que jamás había estado interesado románticamente en su amigo y que simplemente lo había aceptado por intentar.

- No. no mientras no lo hagas un hábito. Está bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando...

Kanda abrió su lata de té verde y bebió

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

- Anda, come tu pastel y engorda - dijo acercándole la rebanada.

Eso había sido mucho pedir de su parte, pero al menos sus palabras le reconfortaron, tomó un trozo de pastel llevándoselo a la boca.

- Gracias Kanda - dijo con una sonrisa con algo de crema en la comisura de sus labios que el otro no pudo ignorar hasta que el albino simplemente parecía haberse fijado y limpiado con un movimiento rápido de su lengua.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del sabor del té, estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante sus impulsos y hacer algo tan ridículo y cursi.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Agradezco a todas por sus reviews. Debido a San Valentín no pude contestar personalmente a todos ellos pero ahora que estoy encarrilada nuevamente lo haré sin duda :D. Hubiera querido pasar este capítulo antes a la pc, pero mi amiga se llevó mi libreta y hasta ayer la devolvió XD. Les dejo aquí unos chocolates y abrazos por ser tan buenas con este monstruo de fic jeje. Por otro lado me estoy pensando cambiar el clasificación a "M" (por las cochinadas que puedan venir) ¿qué opinan? ¿Seguimos rompiendo las reglas? Las quiero a todas y espero verlas muy pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, algo de perversión, entonces esto es M? o se queda así? **

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin problemas, limpiaron, se dieron los respectivos baños evitando mirarse mutuamente cuando se vestían en la habitación y finalmente durmieron. Kanda se levantó temprano, como siempre y ayudó a Tiedoll en la cocina.

-Puedes llamar a Allen? quiero decirles algo a los dos.

Kanda llamó a gritos a Allen pero el viejo lo reprendió y lo hizo subir a buscarlo. Incluso a él le parecía raro que no estuviera ya en la cocina devorando el omelette.

Lo movió de un lado a otro pero sólo consiguió quejidos. Con malicia, lo destapó y jaló de modo que quedó boca arriba. Entonces lo vio, la destacable erección matutina de Allen. El calor lo había hecho dormir en bóxers y por la abertura que tenía, se dejaba ver la punta del miembro.

-¡ MOYASHI! - dijo Kanda en tono molesto aunque estaba más que avergonzado de ver eso, los colores se le subieron.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Allen lanzándole la almohada e incorporándose.

- Tiedoll te llama - y salió.

Allen se dio cuenta de su erección. Kanda la había visto.

Ambos pensaron en la vez que Neah lo tenía expuesto. Allen quiso morir de la vergüenza. Avergonzado se tapó rápidamente su entrepierna.

- Kanda idiota ¿qué estás viendo?! - grito con los colores en rostro lanzándole una almohada en la cara. Se la quito de mala gana con una evidente expresión de molestia.

- Solo veo a un Moyashi que tiene un "problemita".

- ¡No mires! - grito poniéndose más rojo aun.

- Entonces ve al baño a solucionarlo - dijo para tratar de salir de la habitación.

Allen encerró en el baño viendo que su problema no desaparecía, con mucha pena tuvo que solucionarlo por su cuenta, se sentía un poco extraño de hacerlo era como si recordara como Neah le tocaba, su mano se había quedado paralizada, ante siquiera intentarlo. Entonces tendría que recurrir a una ducha fría, suspiro desganado.

Hacia ya media hora que él había mandado el Moyashi al baño, incluso su desayuno se enfrió, Tiedoll le vio preocupado preguntándose si Allen estaría bien, como si fuera una maldición le envío a investigar, después de todo debía cuidar de su "hermanito" Ese maldito Moyashi, subió las escaleras encontrándose con la puerta del baño y tocando con fuerza.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte allí Moyashi?! -

No hubo respuesta, escuchó el sonido de la regadera pero evidentemente el agua caía al suelo, el Moyashi solo estaba gastando el agua ¿o qué? Por instinto trato de girar la manilla percatándose de que no tenia seguro así que aprovecho a entrar.

La cortina tapaba la ducha, pudo ver la poca ropa que cargaba el albino a un lado y algo preocupado se fue acercando a la ducha, si el Moyashi no le había respondido y ni siquiera dicho algo era que algo le habría pasado, quizás se había resbalado con el jabón, quizás no estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, con la preocupación a flor de piel se acerco a la ducha corriendo la cortina. Sólo se encontró al Moyashi de rodillas con finas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro y su erección aun en pie.

Tiedoll llamó a Kanda nuevamente, salió del baño para explicar que el Moyashi aun no terminaba de bañarse. Su viejo el explicó que después del trabajo, Cross pasaría por él para cenar y probablemente pasarían la noche fuera. Kanda se despidió, su padre salía antes que ellos para viajar hasta su trabajo que quedaba a hora y media de casa.

Kanda volvió al baño, Allen se dio cuenta de la vergüenza que le había evitado pero ahora estaba encogido en una esquina con las manos en la entrepierna.

- Levántate - pidió Kanda tomando la toalla para cubrirlo.

- No... vete.

- No veré nada - dijo haciendo la cara hacia un lado Allen se levantó y tomó la toalla, se envolvió y salió hacia la habitación frustrado por no poder terminar. Lo había hecho muchas veces, no era tonto, pero esta vez era imposible sacarse de la mente a Neah. Desde esa noche, mientras veía de reojo como se cambiaba Kanda, la erección iba y venía y no podía terminar, estaba incómodo, le dolía. Tomo algo de ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Kanda entró y lo miró.

- Déjame en paz - dijo tapándose con las sábanas.

Kanda se sentó a su lado y besó su mejilla.

-Desde anoche lo intentas, yo también.

Allen se quedó de piedra, Kanda apartó la tela que lo cubría, se subió a la cama y se sentó tras él, pasó sus manos hacia adelante.

- Déjame ayudarte un poco.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Finalmente Kanda y Allen tendrán su momento especial?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo wajajajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aun sigo mal de mi dedo y no puedo escribir bien por lo que la niña que se lleva mi libreta me hizo el favor de transcribir el capitulo, así que va con todo mi amor y esfuerzo en espíritu. Otra cosa avisando ya nos vamos acercando al final de este emocionante fic, a lo sumo le doy 1-2 capítulos más.

Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Baka onii-chan!**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yaoi, yullen, el fin de los tiempos.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man no me pertenece**

* * *

- Déjame ayudarte un poco.

Capturó su pene con la mano derecha y con el pulgar masajeó la punta mojada. Allen no pudo evitar gemir. Se apoyó en el pecho de Kanda mientras su extensión era recorrida suavemente. No se sentía como con Neah. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente sintiendo como la mano de Kanda comenzaba a ir de arriba hacia abajo en su extensión, quiso taparse la boca con las manos pero la mano de Kanda se lo impidió.

- Déjame oírte Moyashi - sus mejillas se coloraron y no pudo quejarse puesto que volvía a reaccionar ante las atenciones que Kanda le estaba dando.

- K-K-Kanda... ¿P-por qué haces esto? - preguntó con dificultad.

- Eres tan torpe Moyashi, de seguro ni lo sabes hacer bien, por eso te enseño... - Allen le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria - Y también porque quiero que te olvides del toque de ese bastardo - terminó por decir. ¡Maldición se había expuesto a si mismo!

Allen trató de levantarse al escuchar le nombre de Neah, todo iba tan bien... ¿por qué tuvo que mencionarlo?

Kanda lo atrapó con su mano libre, acarició su pecho, abdomen y llego hasta sus muslos.

- no soy como él... si quieres que pare, dilo

Apretó el miembro con fuerza, pero Allen no se quejó, volvió a recostarse y dejó que Kanda besara su cuello y hombros.

Se dejó llevar por las caricias de su onii-chan. Este tomó su rostro y lo hizo girar hasta que pudo alcanzar sus labios. La lenguas se entrelazaron, primero tímidas, pero Allen no dudó en intensificar el beso dada su condición.

Todo aquello le estaba enloqueciendo separó su boca de la de Kanda sintiendo como ya no podía más y caía recostado en su pecho con la respiración agitada, bajó la mirada lentamente encontrándose con la mano de su onii-chan que sostenía su miembro ahora manchada con la sustancia blanquecina. Apenas era capaz de procesar todo lo que había pasado. Vio a Kanda que soltaba su extensión.

- K-Kanda - trató de hablarle.

- Parece que he logrado que tu problema desapareciera Moyashi dijo con un tono de burla.

Le iba a responder pero comenzaba a sentir algo incómodo en su parte trasera, algo que había notado hacia un rato pero que había ignorado con todas las atenciones recibidas. Su mente no tardó en descifrar de qué se trataba por la ubicación y la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿K-Kanda no me digas que tú también...? - preguntó avergonzado.

- Es de esperarse Moyashi, si te pones a gemir así, tampoco soy de piedra.

Kanda se apartó y sacó su miembro. Usó el semen de Allen para recorrer su pene con mayor facilidad, primero lo puso en la punta y luego en el resto.

- Mira como se hace, Moyashi

Movió su mano con ritmo sin separar los ojos del rostro sonrojado de Allen.

No iba a obligarlo a que correspondiera sus atenciones, pero si quería que viera lo que su cuerpo el causaba.

Estaba tan avergonzado viendo como Kanda se complacía a sí mismo, él había provocado eso a su onii-chan. Tragó saliva ante la mirada fija de Kanda que le hizo ponerse un poco nervioso.

- K-Kanda - no sabía que estaba a punto de hacer pero era una locura - Déjame ayudarte - dijo completamente rojo.

Kanda alzó una ceja incrédulo deteniéndose.

- Es solo para devolverte el favor, así que...

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? - sonrió

Allen se quedó callado, mirando a los lados. Se acercó, quedó de rodillas frente a Kanda y trató de tomar su miembro.

- No - paró la mano de Allen - no fue un favor, idiota - usó su mano libre para acercar el rostro de Allen tomándolo de la nuca y lo besó profundamente. Siguió masturbándose sin dejar que Allen se separar hasta que logró terminar. Su semen llegó hasta el abdomen de Allen, se separó entre jadeos y se apoyó en la pared disfrutando los espasmos.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de ver el resultado en su abdomen.

- ¿K-Kanda que quisiste decir con que no fue un favor? - le miró aun confundido.

- De verdad serás lento Moyashi - respiró hondo para calmar su respiración - Lo hice porque me gustas Moyashi.

Allen le miró allí petrificado con una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Kanda de verdad estas bien? ¿No sería que esto te afectó? - le trató de colocar una mano en la frente como si quisiera verificar si no tenía fiebre, el otro simplemente detuvo el avance de su mano tomándolo por la muñeca.

Lo miró serio, soltó su muñeca y se levantó hacía el baño.

Allen se quedó en la cama, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Llegó al baño para limpiarse, ¿es que ese Moyashi no se podía dar cuenta de una vez? además él no bromeaba con esas cosas.

Mientras Allen en el cuarto trataba procesar que o que Kanda había dicho iba en serio. Por un momento se asustó pensando que resultaría igual que con Neah, pero ¿no era lo que ansiaba? Aunque fuese su onii-chan, su corazón saltó de felicidad al ver a Kanda volver, se lanzó a sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Tu también me gustas Kanda.

Kanda lo abrazó cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. Lo besó. No quería que terminara ese momento, hasta ese día, tenía muchas dudas de lo que Allen podía sentir hacía él. Era tan bueno que no podía creérselo, sentí que algo pasaría y terminaría.

- Estas desnudo, moyashi

Allen se sonrojó y trató de escapar del agarre de Kanda para vestirse. Cuando logró ponerse la ropa interior, Kanda lo condujo a su cama, se acostaron y se abrazaron como ese día que Allen se escondía bajo las sábanas, sin embargo, esta vez se miraban cara a cara y el abrazo era correspondido, entre besos y caricias, se quedaron dormidos.

Al llegar de su cena romántica Tiedoll se fijó que la casa estaba silenciosa, Cross con su buen humor dijo que seguramente los "mocosos" dormían.

No pudo evitar subir a verificar viéndoles dormidos bajos las sabanas en la misma cama. Pensó que solo era una tierna escena de hermanos, era lo que apenas podía apreciar con la oscuridad que había en la habitación, cerró la puerta y le deseó dulces sueño.

Corrió feliz a contarle a Cross que sus niños se estaban llevando mejor de lo esperado, solo necesitaban tiempo.

- Incluso duermen juntos - dijo Tiedoll encantado con la idea.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Cross fue hacía la habitación y entró violentamente, encendió la luz y destapó a los chicos, su hijo estaba en ropa interior mientras que Kanda tenía el pantalón desabrochado.

Su pequeño Allen estaba a salvo mientras Kanda fuera un cretino con él, pero dadas las condiciones en que los había encontrado los sucesos estaban claros, ese bastardo había probado el cuerpo puro y casto de su hijo.

Despertó a Kanda tomándolo de la camisa y arrinconándolo contra la pared.

- ¡Hijo de perra! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?! -

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera estaba aturdido viendo el rostro fúrico de Cross Marian frente a él.

Vio que Tiedoll se acercaba y entonces no todo podía ser color rosa, los habían descubierto. Allen apenas se despertaba con todo el escándalo que se había armado.

- ¡Responde!

- ¡Padre! - gritó Allen interviniendo tratando de hacer que soltara a Kanda - ¡Deja a Kanda! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!

- Calla estúpido hijo, ¿qué te ha hecho este bastardo?

- Cross deberíamos hablar esto civilizadamente - Tiedoll le trató de calmar puesto que estaba tan sorprendido como el de lo que había descubierto.

- Me sentía enfermo desde la mañana - se apresuró a decir Allen - ¡Bakanda estuvo cuidándome y simplemente debió quedarse dormido a mi lado! - mintió.

Afortunadamente Kanda era tan inexpresivo en esos momentos que no podría contradecir nada con gestos.

- ¿Ya lo ves? Mi Yuu sólo se estaba comportando como un buen onii-chan - dijo Tiedoll tratando de separarlos

- Quién crees que se va a tragar ese cuento ¿eh?! - Cross seguía con la mirada encendida, Kanda puso las manos sobre la muñeca del padre preocupado y apretó tratando de liberarse.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? ¡Sé un hombre y reconoce que mi tonto hijo despertó tu lujuria y aprovechaste nuestra ausencia para abusar de él!

- ¡Viejo idiota!- gritó Kanda empujando a Cross y logrando así zafarse

- ¡Basta Cross, son sólo niños! - dijo Tiedoll tomando a su esposo del brazo

- Si tienes suficiente valor para sostenerme esa mirada insolente tendrás el garbo para reconocer tus estupideces

- ¡Sí! me lo cogí ¿tienes algún problema? ¡Viejo idiota! -dijo Kanda dejando a Allen y a Tiedoll con la boca abierta

El conjunto de palabras y e insultos en la misma oración dejó de piedra a Cross, que no tardó en reaccionar apretando su agarre hecho una furia - ¡Yo te mato!

- ¡Basta! - gritaron Allen y Tiedoll tratando de pararle. Tiedoll logró que soltara a Kanda y Allen corrió a ayudarle colocándose frente a él.

- Padre Tiedoll-san, sé que estuvo mal que tratara de mentir hace un momento pero en verdad ¡Kanda y yo nos amamos!

- ¡Pero si son hermanos!- dijo Tiedoll un tanto preocupado.

Cross rodó los ojos.

- Apenas llevamos unos meses siendo una familia.

- Es por eso que debíamos esperar de todo - dijo Cross muy serio - No es que fuésemos a esperar que fuesen a formar un vínculo familiar de la nada y más con la edad de estos dos.

- Las hormonas son imposibles de controlar, Cross, ya están en edad, nosotros unimos sus destinos

- ¡No es cosa de hormonas! ¡Es cosa del corazón! - dijo Allen aferrándose a Kanda

- No me vengas con estupideces, mocoso bobo.

- ¡Me tocó porque yo se lo pedí!- dijo Allen

Cross se escandalizó, Tiedoll abrió los ojos sobremanera y Kanda se puso las manos en la cara con desesperación. Cada vez que Allen hablaba era para cagarla.

Era cierto que no había entrado en él, pero manosear a Allen era más de lo que hubiera soñado.

- Y él fue más respetuoso que Neah, ¡él me la metió a la primera oportunidad!

- ¡Y eso que era mi amigo de la infancia! - aclaró.

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Kanda hubiera preferido que el Moyashi hubiera omitido lo de Neah, aunque mejor así quizás Cross salía matar a ese bastardo.

- ¡¿Qué él que?! - Cross estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Allen se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de la burrada que había dicho, Tiedoll solo les miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

- Me pregunto a cuál debo matar primero - comenzaba impacientarse - A ti te tengo que enviar a un convento- señaló a Allen quien se asustó aferrándose a su oniichan - O mejor no esos lugares están llenos de más pervertidos - Cross había perdido la cabeza, era lo que pensaba Kanda.

- Cross, debes guardar la calma, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, no pensarás que Allen-chan permanecería virgen por siempre

- Tú, niño estúpido, te quedas a dormir en mi habitación, así podré tenerte vigilado y tú - señaló a Tiedoll - si no quieres que mate a tu hijo, será mejor que lo mantengas alejado del mío.

-no - dijo Allen poniéndose serio - no me voy a mover de aquí -

- Nos vamos. Creí que podía establecerme y llevar una vida tranquila pero es imposible. Haz tus maletas, te espero abajo.

Cross salió de la habitación, seguido por Tiedoll que trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. Kanda y Allen se abrazaron.

- No quiero irme, no me iré - se aferró a Kanda.

- Tu padre se está tomando todo esto muy mal - dijo soltando un suspiro tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Había sido todo un reto que se no se hubiera agarrado a golpes con Cross.

- Sabes como es mi padre, pero tampoco quiero irme por él, tal y como dijo apenas hemos logrado comenzar a vivir una vida tranquila, Tiedoll-san es una buena persona.

Kanda parecía comprender que el Moyahsi no había llevado una vida muy estable, lo menos que podía hacer por él ahora era tratar de hablar con Marian.

Bajó las escaleras junto al albino encontrando a su padre conversando con él.

- ¿A qué vienes tu mocoso?

- Solo vengo a decirle que se estar comportando como un niño - dijo sin muchos rodeos.

Allen se tensó susurrándole a Kanda que si acaso ¿quería morir?

- Si tanto le preocupa el Moyashi, yo me encargaré de cuidarle y protegerle.

- ¡Así es padre! Kanda aunque parezca un bastardo es bueno en el fondo, además no querías vivir una vida tranquila con Tiedoll-san?

- Eso no me tranquiliza mocoso.

- Cross deberías darles una oportunidad. Además ¿piensas deshacer nuestra relación y la suya por algo como esto?

Cross suspiró fastidiado.

- Ustedes ganan, pero si los vuelvo a descubrir...- Allen tragó saliva nervioso.

Los siguientes meses fueron tranquilos. Alma celebró que por fin estuvieran juntos. Neah se transfirió a otra escuela después de las vacaciones. Ocasionalmente hablaba con Allen, la distancia parecía lo más efectivo para curar todo el daño que se habían causado.

Todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que un día alguien tocó a la puerta de la familia Cross-Tiedoll-Kanda-Walker.

Allen abrió y de inmediato el sujeto en su porche le saltó a los brazos.

- Al fin te encontré - dijo Tyki besando a Allen intensamente - Te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla, vengo a pedir tu mano...

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS:** ¡Hola a todas! Lamento la espera pero al fin me devolvieron mi libreta y me esforcé arduamente en clase para terminarlo. Este es el capítulo final, sin embargo pronto habrá una sorpresa pues el final es abierto. Esperen más muy pronto ;D. Por ahora, muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por haberme leído estas semanas y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
